Vira Hermes
In construction Vira is one of the primary antagonists in LOTM: Sword of Kings and its sequel, LOTM: A Draw of Kings. She is also a major antagonist in the upcoming LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, where her origin story will be detailed. Vira's true identity is soon revealed in a shockling revelation. In fact, Vira is none other than Eugen Katsuragi (albeit in Astaroth Future timeline), also being the late sister of Katarina Couteau who was killed by Aki Honda during Mafusa Gang's invasion towards Tenguu City. Vira is the mastermind behind all the evil in the first half of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Arc and has a hand in all Sagas of LOTM: Sword of Kings alongside Ara Astaroth and The Fallen. Vira is the evil counterpart of Eugen Katsuragi that was revived by Momonga 10 years later after the current events of the storyline and tried to use her to overthrow Ara and stop her from turning the omniverse in Astaroth Hell. Once revived, Eugen went insane when she learned that Katarina and all her families were killed by Ara on Prime Earth. Eugen developed an evil alter-ego which quickly consumed her sanity and humanity, and later she betrayed Momonga and beheaded all of his underling. After learning the truth of the future, Eugen named herself as Vira and opened her mind to the Blackness, becoming an extremely insane person who displayed hatred for all life. Unlike the original Eugen, Vira has no sense of honor, preferring to switch side in order to achieve her devious goals. She is infamous for working with all three Dark Empires as the story progesses, caring for nothing but her own selfish goal and stepping in the goals of other villains she worked with. She stated she stood on none of the sides of the World War III and is just serving Ara Astaroth to use her influence to achieve her dream of creating an infinite dimension of emptiness, where all life will be consumed and cease to exist, which even made someone like Heis disgusted. Vira is also considered as a Magic Side counterpart to B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 from Tech Side, since both of them develop a tendency of using infection of virus and human experiments to cause mayhem and death everywhere, however, unlike Unit-CM 130 who had an empire to serve, Vira was a complete rogue who never vowed her loyalty to anyone but herself. Her depiction in the story is often considered to be the darkest and most realistic villain from the Revelation of Qliphoth at least in regards in the canon story. Vira is the archenemy of Katarina Couteau for the rest of the story on the Magic Side, having been directly responsible for numerous tragedies in the lives of the Meta-Humans like Ganesha, Kar Shekhar, Mercenary Tao, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker and other Meta-Humans, including the death of Yuuji Kazami's newborn infant, Brain Kazami, and the paralyzing of Kotori Itsuka, and was generally one of the most infamous of Revelation of Qliphoth's criminal elements, becoming the second most dangerous enemy (after Ara Astaroth) from Revelation of Qliphoth. Vira acts as the Right-Hand to Ara Astaroth and is the Vice-Supreme Leader of the Revelation of Qliphoth as a whole, having total command over minor sub-factions like Millennium Syndicate, Mafusa Gang and Leohart's Cult to achieve her plans while working to Ara as her secretary and Vice-General of Qliphoth's forces. Through the story, Vira started as a commander of Ara's Knights of Astaroth but later her intelligence and cruelty gained the trust of Ara and she rised on the ranks of Ara's army. She serves as the rival of Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, who once worked as Ara's right hand but was replaced and put as her Enforcer. Vira and Petelgeuse have fought countless times and both had killed each other, however, Ara revived them many times while mocking their stupidity. While on Earth, Vira was in charge of Ara's army operations against Witch Cult and Iscariot Section XIII and Manufacturing Progressive Sciences. Vira was defined by her insane obsession for Katarina, who is her sister and wanted to corrupt her through torture and rape to turn her just like her; an insane killer who would help her to create a world of anarchy and chaos without laws before destroying to create a omniverse filled with emptiness. Vira is the only type of Pure Evil villain of the whole storyline of LOTM: Sword of Kings that is the evil counterpart of some Pure of Heart hero and one of the 4 antagonists that Katarina Couteau truly feared and was tormented for the rest of her life for being a "thing" that had the face of her now-mature sister. Even though the original Eugen is pure-hearted, she is still a human, and humans are not made of pure good. Even someone as cheerful and kind as Eugen would be driven to insanity when they failed to protect their love one, even eventually becoming twisted monsters. The transformation of Eugen in Vira has a deep psychological moral lesson that even the most kind of people has a monster inside of their hearts. She is an OC character created by Prime ShockWaveTX from CIS Productions. ''Data *''Name: Vira *''Nacionality: Japanese - Chronian (Chronos Empire)'' *''Classification: Mastermind Serial Killer, Second in Command Assassin, Perverted Psychopath, Hateful Cultists, Hate Sink, Apocalypse Bringer, Artifact of Doom, Evil Fragment, Card-Carrying Villain, Decadent Sister, Evil Killer, Incest-Lover, Fallen Hero, Insane Heartless, Anarchist of Darkness, Cataclysmatic Villain'' *''Gender: Female'' *''Age: 19 years old '' *''Power and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, immortality (Type 1, can live forever), flight, various forms of energy and gas attacks, gravity manipulation, forcefields, can summon her virus as weapons, reality warping, inflict virus of death, mind control, control of biological gas, heavy time manipulation resistance, h'igh intellegence, huge knowledge of fear, able to give people fits of fear from just talking'' *''Weaknesses: None notable'' *''Destructive Capacity: Her virus, plagues and diseases can expand to countless universes (it would take billions of years); Universal-SS'' *''Attack Range: 10000000000+Kvs - Multi-Universal'' *''Speed: Sub-relativistic+ Massively FTL+ 1000 faster than than Earth spinning on space'' *''Durability: Reality level+ Can Survive supernovas by turning her body in gas'' *''Demonic Force: At least Class A+, likely higher (flipped a car with one hand)'' *''Demonic Striking Strength: Class J+, likely higher;+ City Level'' *''Demonic Stamina: AA+Class cam fight for weeks'' *''Demonic Standard Equipment: Sword of Discord'' *''Demonic Intelligence: Was capable of out-smarting Petelgeuse's seasoned Stormtroopers and officers while stranded on a planet for over a basic year's time (if not longer IIRC) without any modern equipment or technology, could completely confuse and disorient even military geniuses such as Kyouhei Kannazuki, Bismarck Bodewig on a routine basis; was more than efficient in using a limited number of zeppelins, and other warships for maximum effectiveness against a much more powerful and larger GDP ships; nearly captured Katarina twice with her plans and ambush techniques and was almost always on the offensive, never losing except for once during a set-back by the main heroes of the GDP. Overall, absolutely terrifying as a military opponent: almost 2 years later even hotshot admirals in Triggers Hell were using Vira's personality and intelligence in simulated AI battles as an opponent for a benchmark in the highest competence as commanders of large scale tactical and strategic battles'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **'' '''Familiar: Summoning her familiar, Vira becomes a God-near like fighter, using the body of the Gods as her personal slaves'' **''Energy Zone: 'Vira Ultimate Skill where she throws cut her own hand and throws into the ground creating a energy zone with her blood by staining the sky and ground with black blood. Everyone inside of it will lose life energy as well as their powers. At times, this ability can summon demonic spirits that will try to possess the people inside of the zone to control them. Deceased people will have their blood sucked by the shield above them to increase the size of the area.'' *''Summary: Mastermind Insane Psychopath'' *''IQ: 4,000! '' Overview Appearance Like many demons from Triggers Hell, Vira was suppose to be a demonic and monstruous version of Eugen and had no appearance of human at all. Unlike Ara Astaroth, Vira had only two appearances as a candidate to be her appearance, one is suppose to be lovecraftian horror, which was her first apperance as the authors decided to revive Eugen as one of the Ancient Ones. But later this plot was deleted and a appearance similar to Eugen, but more mature as she was born in the future was chosen by CIS Productions. In the first appearence, Vira was a tragic monster who had her sould implated in a demonic lizard of the Pit of Lazarus and was forced to act like a pet to Ara while spying her. Her death was suppose to be at the end of Madness Sub Arc by the hands of Katarina to free her from her suffering. First Appearance '' e05e4225b8cf0fe9c0f5f34b3b435.jpg|Vira as an Ancient One '' Second Appearance 56469835_p0.jpg|Vira as Black Demon Introduction Vira is one of the most frequently occurring characters in the LOTM: Sword of Kings fictional work, appearing in almost all versions of the story. He is also one of the strongest Black Demons in history and a graduate of the Valhala War Academy alongside Ara Astaroth, Vira is a treacherous high-ranking Black Demon who turns has the ability to control diseases and virus, a very dangerous and deadly ability that is unique among 700 octillion of Black Demons from Ara's army. Vira is considered the most dangerous Black Demon from Ara's army that appears in the series. Vira is the future version of Eugen Katsuragi revived by Momonga from Triggers Hell as a demon to spy Ara Astaroth and Leohart's Cult but later she finds her place alongside Ara and her army after she noticed Ara Astaroth had already killed her sister, Katarina Couteau on the past and went insane. She is attracted to Katarina from the very start, gaining the envy of Imperia Deamonne, her best friend for being able to live with her. However, Vira reveals to the Black King that she wants to have incestuous relationships (what she claims to be "love") with Katarina by violating her body and mind with her heart's content and drive insane just like her. Through the series, Vira showed to be perverted woman who likes to teases with her underlings and abuse from her subordinates using her authority by sending them to suicidal missions since she believes to be disposable as there are billions to serve her needs. Authors have created many characters in the story based on the appeal of Vira's treachery and cunning; most of these share her desire to lead wipe a race using biological weapons. Vira has the ambition to overthrow Ara Astaroth as theRevelation of Qliphoth's leader and lead her cult to a destruction by pushing them to a war to all forces of the omniverse and create a destructive war that will end everything; all life and creation as she finds death the cure to all sin of the world. Despite that, Vira finds her beliefs similar to Ara and continues to serve her even after she planned to backstab Ara, however, knowing Ara was too powerful, Vira simply decided to follow her and watch Ara herself destroy all life. She has controlled the Triggers Hell at times, but she usually suffers defeat and has become a very reccuring antagonist by manipulating the heroes into doing her dirty work. Vira is ruthless, cruel, and more intelligent than average Black Demons, but also, unlikely to act directly on her aspirations without first securing conditions favorable to her ascension. She considers herself vastly superior to other Pure-Blooded Devils and finds the Hell Lord (the leaders of Triggers Hell) contemptible for their antiquated military strategies and tactics. Vira believes all devils and demons should employ guile and speed more readily than brute force to defeat the force of Light, like all light forces from Paradise and including Celica Arfonia. However, given the chance to lead, she is often less successful in this than most of the villains from Magic Side, who have their plans ruined one by one by the Rogues. While the Black King frequently overlooks her as a threat, authors suggest such reasons for Ara's tolerance of Vira's presence as grudging respect for her scheming nature and precautionary observation. Others suggest that Vira's treacherous nature is welcomed; that without a threat to her command, Ara believes she would become soft and overconfident. Even so, Vira often quickly exhausts Ara's patience; violent-yet-brief verbal and/or physical conflicts between the two are not uncommon. As such, there have been times when Ara has been close to killing Vira for her arrogance and for delaying her plans for her fun. Name Vira is considered to be the very concept of insanity inside of the story, even more than Yuuki Terumi and Hazama. In the Latin language, "Vira" is related to "other side" or "turn it to the other side" as a synonymous to see what lies behind of the other side of a person or subject. In the university of UNIP in South America, Vira is a common term used to people who suddenly "vira" (turn into) a psychothic person who loses total control control over their actions, this person can be a sociopath, psychopath, bipolar or even have a personality disorder. According to Dorland's Medical Dictionary, in his Medicine Diary, he also mentions that "Vira" is also a person who has Encephalopathy, a person who has a damage in the brain. Encephalopathy means disorder or disease of the brain. In modern usage, encephalopathy does not refer to a single disease, but rather to a syndrome of overall brain dysfunction; this syndrome can have many different organic and inorganic causes. In popular culture, Vira is related to "werewolves", people who suddenly "vira" (turn into) wolves-hybrid at night of full moon as become monsters with thirsty for blood. Logo '' mark_tribal_by_kuroakai-d4ggv8i.jpg '' Personal information All personal informations of Vira, such as her hobbies, her favorite things, etc *'' Favorite colors:'' **''Yellow, purple, black, grey, orange, dark blue, gold, silver'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Soda, fish, human eyes, chicken heart, black blood, animal blood, children's tears'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''School uniform, military uniform, Revelation of Qliphoth armor, summer bikini'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Plotting against Paradise, killing children, collecting heads of virgin people, commanding over her army, thinking in Katarina, hunting down religious people (from all kind), manipulating her enemies, deceiving her Meta-Humans, causing anarchy, corrupting people and making them insane, killing police officers, spree-killing, torturing people at night, paiting arts with blood, dominating men and women, masturbing thinking in Katarina'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Ara Astaroth, Idea of Evil, The Fallen, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Darth Hades B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Shikiari, Melisandre , Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Milleena, Thetis, Kureto Hiragi, Konstantin, Blaster Dark, Roland Cox, Malcom Graves, Fenrir, Fafnir, Two Spirits, Eclipso, Satella, Etrigan, Trigon, Nibiru Entity, Akira, the Black King, Scabarous Scrotus, Vali Lucifer, Devil, En, Azazel, Kronos the Genocider, Arlong, Black Mind, Black Heart, Diva, Daemon, Darkrai, Aku, Black Raven, Reynare, Meliel, Momonga, Eckidina KnightWalker, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Katarina Couteau, Elesis Du Tirial, Dark Couteau, Maria Arzonia '' *''Likes:'' **''Scientific experiments,'' conflicts, Blackness, human sins, greedy of politicians, blood, murder of entire families, civil wars, destruction of cities, destruction of religions, physical torture, fire, biological diseases, fatal gas, gas chambers, battles between Angels and Demons, Dark side of the Force, Abyssals, Pure-Blooded Devils, destroying friendship, corruption of pure heroes, hell dimensions, cold, cooking *''Religion:'' **''Aranism - Yuu Vong Church (Ara's original religion)'' *''Hates:'' **''Human happiness, Children's smile, School, Liars (hypocrisy), Pop songs, Opera, Soup Operas, Homosexual men (hypocrisy), Communism, Policy, Christianism, Muslims, Mexicans, Jews, Brazilians, Indians, Japaneses, Angels, Family, Weak people, cowards in her army, infants, technology, space ships, KnightWalkers, Global Pact Defense, Events, Cultural festivals, Carnival, Arrogant businessmen'' *''Political types:'' **''Nazism and Socialism'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Gothic orchestra, heavy metal'' *''Age:'' **''19 years old'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Sasha, Shiva, Michael Langdon, Misogi Kumagawa, Karma Maxwell, Kalus, Crauz, Juria KnightWalker, Aki Honda, Bill Williamson, Tomas Sev, Dimentio, Hagoromo Gitsune, Janemba, Khaos, Arzonia Brothers, the Black King, Melancholia, Petelgeuse-Rommane Conti'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Everysingle one of them, except for Katarina Couteau and Maria Arzonia '' Personality Psychopath Vira was nothing more or less than a personification of insanity, mental instability, delusional evil and anarchism. She viewed herself as not bad, good, or neutral, but rather a level higher than everyone else when it came to life. Vira believed that superficial and meaningless chaos and selfishness was basic human nature and tried to get everyone to agree with that theory by ending all life through chaos. Vira was very egocentric and vainglorious in this area, as she disliked people who resisted or fought her opinion. Vira took pride in having reached that conclusion before everyone else and viewed morally strong people as naive, immature, ridiculous, and foolish. Vira was also not greedy and had no interest in money or even companionship. Vira was really hard to place, as she knew what she was doing was evil by modern standards, but at the same time, she hoped that her behavior would become acceptable once everyone realized that anarchy was the only way to live. Vira was also abnormally manipulative, temperamental, treacherous, impatient, and above all sadistic. She took immense joy in others being physically or psychologically wounded and even made dead-pan jokes on the occasions. Vira was also utterly fearless and masochistic which robbed Katarina of her pain-inflicting and fear inducing tactics on her enemies. Those traits also make Vira good hand-to-hand opponent for Katarina despite her seemingly having no martial arts training as she frantically charged at Katarina and ruthlessly wailed on her, something an opponent with a fear of getting hurt would never have done. Similar to Eckidina KnightWalker, Vira left prominent examples of chaos to chance, such as blowing up buildings and using biological weapons in Calirfonia to create the Meta-Humans through the Creeper Derangea X-12 Virus. However, unlike Eckidina, Vira never left it up to something that she could not control. Instead, she let the people of the world choose the outcome. She also left no option in which everyone was safe, and made it perfectly plain that people were going to die regardless of what option was chosen. Vira also shared characteristics with the other primary antagonists of the story. Like Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and The Fallen, Vira did not like the way that all civilizations had existed or functioned, thought that her evil means were justified by their ends, used fear as torture, hid nothing of her plans from the protagonists to induce panic, and pigheadedly thought herself "ahead of the curve," to avoid facing her flaws. Vira differed from the other two by wanting to revolutionize the world rather than destroy it, however, no matter her minor goals, Vira's ultimate goal is to end all life and creation through the beautiful chaos she created. Vira was also far more maniacal and intelligent than most of the Black Demons from Ara's army. In addition, Vira was exceedingly cunning, manipulative through the use of fear, oblivious to her insanity and depravity, and flawlessly thorough in her plans. Vira's only real setback was her blind ambition that everyone was as cruel deep down as she was on the surface. Vira lacked any fear of being killed in her actions, as demonstrated by when she tried to kill herself with Katarina many times by impaling herself with her, which made her far more dangerous. Vira was also a psychopath and a battle maniac, she preferred violence over logic, spoke in a vulgar manner, and was somewhat insane. She killed mortal beings and Angels just for the sake of her own pleasure, and also had no qualms about murdering humans and even her own minions. Vira was also shown to be a pervert, as she once threatened to rape Katarina for disobeying her. Vira can be described as having two distinct sides to her personality. One the one hand, she appears to be a violent man bent on killing anyone that she perceives as "too safe," and another more loving personality that is far more humane than one might expect from an assassin. To elaborate on the former, Vira is a sadist, she enjoys inflicting pain on others, finding the blood stimulating. Her main entertainment in life is killing, violent tendencies aside, Vira brims with confidence. She has said on occasion that her victims should be scared because they have encountered her. Her hyperactive personality is evident in her combat style. She's exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and is also good with firearms. While she acts extremely reckless at times, her strength usually pulls her through. Vira cannot stand people who believe themselves untouchable and above harm' she almost sees herself as a divine reminder that anyone can die. Vira also gets offended when people say they like her face, especially in a bunch of different languages. She shows a softer side when it comes to Katarina, her sister but does not prevent her from sexually abusing her. Despite what one might think, she is actually in love with her, she has vowed that she will kill her one day, and that she will die by her hands and her hands alone. Despite her bloodlust, she admits that killing is not a sign of strength or weakness. Though she told the Rogues that mercy towards a stranger is idiotic. Vira was also very foul-mouthed and disrespectful individual; she frequently used profanity and complained towards allies and opponents alike, despite being a "highly religious" (Aranism religion) person. She rarely used honourifics when speaking, and, even then, usually as a form of sarcasm. She was the only member of Revelation of Qliphoth who did not respect their leader, Ara Astaroth, and openly declared her willingness to kill her around others. The only respect she ever seemed to give was to Idea of Evil, and, even then, she was quite willing to use his name as an insult. She openly held her partner, Petelgeuse, in contempt for her habit of blasphemy, love of money, and Petelgeuse's frequent ridicule of Vira's religion and battle style. Despite this, whenever Vira was in the mood to kill, the two worked together flawlessly in battle. Vira had absolutely no moral restraints regarding the people she killed; she considered slaughter a religious calling, and often took considerable pleasure in making her opponents' deaths as painful as possible. She firmly believed that humans were meant to kill and revel in violence, Vira is sadistic and enjoys torturing her opponents in brutal methods, such as licking their eyes out, dissecting them, extracting their brains and ripping their guts. Vira's behaviour in the bordered on insanity; she was frequently heard shrieking loudly while attacking, and laughed maniacally when she is killing someone or collecting their heads as a part of her hobby. Vira also appeared to be quite spiteful towards her enemies (and nearly everyone else), even commenting to Imperia that "I've been waiting for this" ("this" referring to using her ceremony to kill Imperia). Vira is also a certifiable sociopath. She has no conscience whatsoever, and revels in human suffering. She claimed that he has three personalities in her mind, where one likes to commit murder (the psychopath and violent one), one is manipulative and smart (the sociopath one) and the good one (which is Eugen sealed inside of her subconscious). The psychopath personality is the dominant as Vira only acts when the situation needs her acting like a mastermind. Katarina once described Vira as being "absolute evil". Shee is also fully aware of what she is, not even trying to justify her actions. Sociopath The main reason why Ara accepted somene like VIra in her army was mainly because of her two sides, one is an insane monster who manipulates both allies and enemies alike and her calm side who is a brilliant strategist. Vira is very intelligent, though her psychotic masks her great powers of deduction and many question her abilities upon viewing her. Vira tends to second-guess everything she is presented with, and is extremely meticulous and analytical. She is good at deceiving her opponents, and is willing to take drastic measures to solve a case. Some of her tactics are quite bold, such as killing her own minion to clone him and put him inside of an enemy organization to control the organization through her charisma and influence, as a result, she indirectly controls the high-officers of an empire like Raven Tail Empire. And even uses an innocent man known as Tailor and brainwash him to pose as himself on live TV as a terrorist in order to draw out Ratatoskr and reveal themselves, to the world, exposing the top-secret organization. Using subterfuge, misinformation, disinformation, and an analytical knowledge of human nature to help lure an enemy into a false sense of security and possibly make her carelessly over-confident, Vira sometimes gets what she wants through abnormal or possibly criminal channels. Whenever Vira gives percentages to indicate how much she suspects a person of committing a treason, such as "five percent," she may in fact be over ninety percent convinced of their culpability. Vira's most prominent character trait is her secretiveness while acting like a sociopath. She rarely goes out into the outside world when not planning something, never shows her face to the world, and communicates almost exclusively via her minions by possessing their bodies. When meeting face-to-face with others, she never gives out her real name, instead using a variety of aliases, such as "Ara's Dog", "Freak" and even "Bloodsucker". Despite her rudeness and arrogance, Vira has keen mind rivaling that Sonia Nevermind, The Fallen's Essence, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Scathach and Eckidina KnightWalker. Vira has also ananalytical understanding and knowledge of mortals, which she uses to her enemies' disadvantage. Appalled by the punishing "Psycho style" of command that so many of her contemporaries supported, Vira preferred to promote creativity in her crew, rather than merely punish their failures, and did not often kill off personnel for minor failures, as that could easily strain the resources of the Revelation of Qliphoth, which was unaffordable at the time. This was perhaps best exemplified in a pair of incidents surrounding the tractor beam control pit. In addition, Vira encouraged her senior officers to express their own ideas and gave them reasoned consideration rather than ignore any outside ideas, as many an Qliphoth commander had done during the height of the Astaroth Empire. The sharp contrast between Vira's sociopath style and that of megalomaniac and sadistic Astaroth leaders heightened Vira's ability to lead. Vira boosted the morale of her crew not only through victories, but also through her clear dedication to the Astaroth Empire. Officers and crewmen serving under Vira admired her lack of concern for personal glory, wanting only the defeat of the Astaroth Empire's enemies and the establishment of order instead of chaos unlike her psychopath side who wants nothing but blooshed, genocide and death. Indeed, Vira was able to unify the Astaroth Empire's feuding Generals prior to her final campaign in no small part owing to her single-minded determination to destroy the Alliance. Finally, Vira was willing to admit defeat. Rather than stand proud and fight a losing battle, Vira knew when it was time to retreat, although those instances were few and far between. While a mistress of military tactics, Vira was more than an adept commander. Her use of knowledge and intelligence in conjunction with stunning tactics proved Vira to be one of the Triggers Hell's most remarkable military commanders. The precise application of intelligence allowed Vira to win countless victories over numerically superior forces. Vira believed that one could understand the psychological and tactical limitations of one's adversaries through the examination of their art, and thus exploit their weaknesses through their history. This conviction was often proven correct since her vast knowledge and obsession with the analytical study of art resulted in almost infallible strategic victories over nearly every opponent Vira engaged, mainly Angels. Vira had a large holographic collection of art, although she also possessed a few real artifacts. She also had a statue made by a certain species, which were totally wiped out by her forces—it was the only case when Vira had knowledge of a particular species' art and was not able to create a proper tactic to defeat them without total annihilation. An attention to small details also played a major role in Vira's technique. By scouring large collections of data and intelligence, Vira was able to piece together small details that alone were merely trivial, but together formed a powerful variable. Additionally, her collection of information and near-encyclopedic knowledge of topics gave Vira an eerie aura of omniscience. At least once, however, she made mistakes as a result of over-predicting her enemies, assuming they knew information that they did not. Finally, Vira laid out complex campaigns in advance of her attacks. By following a carefully planned campaign, Vira was able to keep her enemies guessing. In the time it took her enemies to understand one phase of her plan, Vira had already moved on to the next. In this, Vira was always a step ahead of her foes. The true extent of Vira's loyalty to the Astaroth Empire is unclear: indeed, it was later postulated that Vira did not support the Astaroth Empire per se, but rather wanted to establish order in the known galaxy in preparation to combat as-yet-unknown threats. For whatever reason, Vira did express loathing of the Reality Council: she insisted on still referring to it as the "Alliance", and considered its "complete, total, and utter destruction" to be "the only puzzle worth solving". Vira did believe that a society of multiple species, with different viewpoints and philosophies, was inherently unstable. In this case, she believed in the necessity of a strong central government that was capable of listening to its people, but remained the "dominant voice". She felt that the only alternative was anarchy. Vira, unlike her wild and crazy psychotic side, possessed a calm and collected demeanor. She was also a brilliant political strategist (much to Ara's surprise) known for her anticipation and collecting informations through the expression of her enemies. Vira worked to perfect the art of war, however, she had no honor in defeating her enemies, considering them her enemies and would not hold herself in looking down on them before ending their life. In particular, Vira had a strong appreciation for war, and she believed that studying it could allow her to delve into the psyche of the people's emotions. Vira's calm demeanor and suave sophisticated mannerisms masked her ruthlessness, however, because no matter how calm she is, she still Vira and some traits of her psychotic side are present. Vira rarely wavered in her generally cool temperament, though at one point, she furiously grabbed a fellow by his uniform for regarding her collection of art and culture trash. One of Vira's psychotic traces in her sociopath side are her sadism that still alive in torturing people to take out some informations out of her victims, her genocidal agenda against inferior races, her wrath when she loses her behavior and her manipulative side that controls both allies and enemies into killing each other (however, unlike the Psycho-Vira, she does not do it for fun). As a tactician, Vira sponsored a new initiative to develop of vehicles that were equipped with shields. She believed that this feature would give the Astaroth Empire an edge over their rebel opponents. Vira had a low tolerance for incompetence and poor craftsmanship. She personally engineered the death of the factory worker in order to send a warning to the factory workers. Vira was meticulous and ruthless in carrying out her mission to hunt subversives and detect "shoddy" craftsmanship at the factories. Thus, Vira was willing to do anything to accomplish her goals, while not acting like an insane animal. While on Earth, Vira's sociopath was highly perceptive and good with problem solving like her psychotic side, however, she did not use brutal and violence to call attention like her insane person, Vira was a skilled planner and good at mapping out scenarios. Like Vira on the crazy side, she was willing to use brutal massacres of innocent to give warnings to her enemies in order to oversee their reaction and in case they ignored their warning, she was willing to send pieces of their friends to decrease their moral. Vira, as a result, is decisive and driven to achieve her ambitions, without faltering one bit in her beliefs. From Ara Astaroth, Vira learned much about the world of light, individual people in it, and different abilities from throughout history. As such, it is difficult to surprise her in combat because she already knows tactics from certain alien species are likely to use, what weaknesses to take advantage of in different opponents, and how to counter them. On those infrequent occasions when she encounters something new, she calmly keeps her distance and observes carefully until she devises the best approach to neutralising it. Her insight enables her to plan years in advance, accurately predicting the course of nations and knowing just how to manipulate them to her advantage. If any plan of her should fail for whatever reason, she can formulate a backup plan quickly and without being inconvenienced, proving tremendous strategic and tactical ingenuity. Vira's years of experience on the battlefield honed her strategic ingenuity. She could quickly devise a number of approaches and could switch approaches immediately. The longer she spent against a particular opponent, the less she needed backup tactics, as she could eventually predict what they would do and identify literal or psychological weaknesses to exploit. She could form and verify any theories she comes up with using small details. In addition to her sheer adaptability, Vira was knowledgeable on a large variety of individuals and abilities, and thus could identify techniques when used and react with the most appropriate counter to them. Wanting to decipher all of the world's secrets, Vira conducted extensive research and numerous experiments on humans nd the DNA of other individuals to comprehend, attain, or reproduce their abilities. Research of abilities such as turning her own body and particles in gas and smoke. Vira was a highly wise individual as well, being able to give advices to her minions. She was solemn and observant; she thought very quickly and remained calm in a fight, enabling her to respond with maximum efficiency and with the smallest likelihood of misjudging circumstances while her psychopath side was savage and attacked without thinking and didn't really dodge the attacks of enemies, taking advantage of her immortality. If an opponent exceeded her expectations or posed a legitimate challenge to her or her allies, Vira would freely admit it but refused to call him strong than her. Whether she is about to go into combat, issuing orders to those who are in combat, or is personally involved in combat herself, Vira's general approach is the same: she remains aware of all actions that allies and opponents make, even things that seem insignificant at the time or that he doesn't yet understand; she keeps track of where everything is located in relation to everything else, even features that lack obvious practical use; she studies the behavior of all combatants, gradually learning how they react in any given situation. Vira can quickly think ten moves ahead of her opponent(s) and devise over a hundred strategies, from which she instantly picks the most effective. Such strategies are often highly elaborate and use multiple layers of misdirection, where she takes small victories just to eliminate extraneous factors, pretends defeat in order to re-position opponents, and engineers conditions that will lead opponents to defeating themselves. People like Darth Hades regrets that Vira's ability to see through deception and correctly put together seemingly unrelated pieces of information is "wasted" in service of Revelation of Qliphoth. Above all, Vira constantly is predicting all of the possible scenarios that could happen, and plan a solution in advance. Vira is also described as a driven individual, despite that she has killed innocents alike her ambitions never falters. This firm belief in her goal without being phased by her actions can be said as a result of her unmoving resolve. Her confrontation with Elliot Baldwin Woodman showed her brilliance and cunning as well as the arrogance she held. The constant strain pushed her psyche to great limits and contorted her mind thus changing her persona entirely. Like her crazy side, she has ruthless and malevolent nature through and is completely devoid of love and compassion. She also lacks a sense of mercy, as she will kill anyone who she considers a threat to her. Vira in both personalities are considered genius murderer that committed some of the most outrageous crimes of all time. Vira was responsible for the Lost Christmas incident in California which resulted in the deaths of 5,000 people. She also is a the master of psychology, Vira was able to expose the most dark secrets of people and slowly used those feelings to blackmail or showing how useless they are to the world. Vira is a master of multiple languages, including Latin, adept in law, deductive reasoning and especially psychological manipulation. He also has shown a knowledge of chemistry, with poison candies and creation of biological weapons. By standards, Vira is a humanitarian anarchist and absolute, which makes her 5% more intelligent than Ara Astaroth and Scathach. Vira possess the rare ability of being criminally asymptomatic, she can control her emotional state at will unlike her crazy side. Vira's Mental Illinesses (Wikia sources) Lust Murder ' A lust murder is a homicide in which the offender searches for erotic satisfaction by killing someone. Lust murder is synonymous with the paraphilic term erotophonophilia, which is sexual arousal or gratification contingent on the death of a human being. The phrase "lust killing" stems from the original work of Richard von Krafft-Ebing in his 1898 discussion of sadistic homicides. Commonly, this type of crime is manifested either by murder during sexual activity, by mutilating the sexual organs or areas of the victim's body, or by murder and mutilation. The mutilation of the victim may include evisceration, displacement of the sexual organs, or both. The mutilation usually takes place postmortem. Although the killing sequence may include an act of sexual intercourse, sexual intercourse does not always occur, and other types of sexual acts may be part of the homicide. Sexual Sadism Disorder Sexual sadism disorder is the condition of experiencing sexual arousal in response to the extreme pain, suffering or humiliation of others. Several other terms have been used to describe the condition, and the condition may overlap with other conditions that involve inflicting pain. It is distinct from situations in which consenting individuals use mild or simulated pain or humiliation for sexual excitement. Sexual sadism disorder has been found to be potentially dangerous if paired with symptoms of borderline personality disorder or psychopathy which increases the likelihood of one acting on their sexually sadistic fantasies. Psychopathy Psychopaths are people who exhibit a constellation of antisocial personality disorder traits which include antisocial, sadistic, narcissistic, and borderline behaviour, lack of ability to love or establish meaningful personal relationships and extreme egocentricity. They also do not learn from failure and take it out on others. Psychopathy is sometimes used synonymously with sociopathy, is traditionally defined as a personality disordercharacterized by persistent impaired empathy and remorse, and bold, disinhibited, egotistical traits. Different conceptions of psychopathy have been used throughout history. These conceptions are only partly overlapping and may sometimes be contradictory. *Machiavellian Egocentricity: A lack of empathy and sense of detachment from others for the sake of achieving one's own goals *Social Potency: The ability to charm and influence others *Coldheartedness: A distinct lack of emotion, guilt, or regard for others' feelings *Carefree Nonplanfulness: Difficulty in planning ahead and considering the consequences of one's actions *Fearlessness: An eagerness for risk-seeking behaviors, as well as a lack of the fear that normally goes with them *Blame Externalization: Inability to take responsibility for one's actions, instead blaming others or rationalizing one's behavior Impulsive *Nonconformity: A disregard for social norms and culturally acceptable behaviors *Stress Immunity: A lack of typical marked reactions to traumatic or otherwise stress-inducing events Sadism Sadism involves gaining pleasure from seeing others undergo discomfort or pain. The opponent-process theory explains the way in which individuals not only display, but also take enjoyment in committing sadistic acts. Individuals possessing sadistic personalities tend to display recurrent aggression and cruel behavior. Sadism can also include the use of emotional cruelty, purposefully manipulating others through the use of fear, and a preoccupation with violence. There were four subtypes of sadism, which he termed Enforcing sadism, Explosive sadism, Spineless sadism, and Tyrannical sadism. Bloodlust Bloodlust or bloodthirstiness refers to a desire to see blood being shed; it usually refers to a desire to see blood being shed in combat. It can also refer to a literal lust or desire for either the sight or drinking of blood, such as blood fetishism, or for drinking blood in vampire-like behaviour. Pathological lying Pathological lying (also called pseudologia fantastica and mythomania) is a behavior of habitual or compulsive lying. It was first described in the medical literature in 1891 by Anton Delbrueck. Although it is a controversial topic, pathological lying has been defined as "falsification entirely disproportionate to any discernible end in view, may be extensive and very complicated, and may manifest over a period of years or even a lifetime". The individual may be aware they are lying, or may believe they are telling the truth. Sometimes however, the individual may be lying to make their life seem more exciting when in reality they believe their life is unpleasant or boring. Sexual Masoquism Disorder Sexual masochism disorder (SMD) is the condition of experiencing recurring and intense sexual arousal in response to enduring moderate or extreme pain, suffering, or humiliation. The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual (DSM-5) of the American Psychiatric Association indicates that a person may have a masochistic sexual interest but that the diagnosis of Sexual Masochism Disorder would only apply to individuals who also report psychosocial difficulties because of it. Self-defeating personality disorder Self-defeating personality disorder (also known as masochistic personality disorder) was a proposed personality disorder. It was discussed in an appendix of the manual's revised third edition (DSM-III-R) in 1987, but was never formally admitted into the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM). As an alternative, the diagnosis personality disorder not otherwise specified, remains in use in for the DSM-5. A classification proposed for future versions is the personality disorder-trait specified (PD-TS). Some researchers and theorists continue to use the DSM-III-R criteria. The official diagnostic code number was, 301.90 (personality disorder NOS). Obsessive–compulsive personality disorder Obsessive–compulsive personality disorder (OCPD) is a personality disorder characterized by a general pattern of concern with orderliness, perfectionism, excessive attention to details, mental and interpersonal control, and a need for control over one's environment, at the expense of flexibility, openness to experience, and efficiency. Workaholism and miserliness are also seen often in those with this personality disorder. Persons affected with this disorder may find it hard to relax, always feeling that time is running out for their activities, and that more effort is needed to achieve their goals. They may plan their activities down to the minute—a manifestation of the compulsive tendency to keep control over their environment and to dislike unpredictable things as things they cannot control. The cause of OCPD is unknown. This is a distinct disorder from obsessive–compulsive disorder (OCD), and the relation between the two is contentious. Some (but not all) studies have found high comorbidity rates between the two disorders, and both may share outside similarities – rigid and ritual-like behaviors, for example. Hoarding, orderliness, and a need for symmetry and organization are often seen in people with either disorder. Attitudes toward these behaviors differ between people affected with either of the disorders: for people with OCD, these behaviors are unwanted and seen as unhealthy, being the product of anxiety-inducing and involuntary thoughts, while for people with OCPD they are egosyntonic (that is, they are perceived by the subject as rational and desirable), being the result of, for example, a strong adherence to routines, a natural inclination towards cautiousness, or a desire to achieve perfection. Bipolar II Disorder Bipolar II disorder (BP-II; pronounced "type two bipolar" or "bipolar type two" disorder) is a bipolar spectrum disorder (see also Bipolar disorder) characterized by at least one episode of hypomania and at least one episode of major depression. Diagnosis for bipolar II disorder requires that the individual must never have experienced a full manic episode (unless caused by an antidepressant; otherwise one manic episode meets the criteria for bipolar I disorder). Hypomania is a sustained state of elevated or irritable mood that is less severe than mania and does not significantly impact quality of life. Unlike mania, hypomania is not associated with psychosis. The hypomanic episodes associated with bipolar II disorder must last for at least four days. Commonly, depressive episodes are more frequent and more intense than hypomanic episodes. Additionally, when compared to bipolar I disorder, type II presents more frequent depressive episodes and shorter intervals of well-being. The course of bipolar II disorder is more chronic and consists of more frequent cycling than the course of bipolar I disorder. Finally, bipolar II is associated with a greater risk of suicidal thoughts and behaviors than bipolar I or unipolar depression. Although bipolar II is commonly perceived to be a milder form of Type I, this is not the case. Types I and II present equally severe burdens. Borderline personality disorder Borderline personality disorder (BPD), also known as emotionally unstable personality disorder, is a long-term pattern of abnormal behavior characterized by unstable relationships with other people, unstable sense of self, and unstable emotions. There is often an extreme fear of abandonment, frequent dangerous behavior, a feeling of emptiness, and self-harm. Symptoms may be brought on by seemingly normal events. The behavior typically begins by early adulthood, and occurs across a variety of situations. Substance abuse, depression, and eating disorders are commonly associated with BPD. BPD increases the risk of self-harm and 10% of people affected die by suicide. BPD's causes are unclear, but seem to involve genetic, brain, environmental, and social factors.It occurs about five times more often in a person who has an affected close relative. Adverse life events also appear to play a role. The underlying mechanism appears to involve the frontolimbic network of neurons. BPD is recognized by the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM) as a personality disorder, along with nine other such disorders. Diagnosis is based on the symptoms while a medical exam may be done to rule out other problems. The condition must be differentiated from an identity problem or substance use disorders, among other possibilities. Narcissistic personality disorder Narcissistic personality disorder (NPD) is a personality disorder in which there is a long-term pattern of abnormal behavior characterized by exaggerated feelings of self-importance, an excessive need for admiration, and a lack of understanding of others' feelings. People affected by it often spend a lot of time thinking about achieving power or success, or about their appearance. They often take advantage of the people around them. The behavior typically begins by early adulthood, and occurs across a variety of situations. The cause of narcissistic personality disorder is unknown. It is a personality disorder classified within cluster B by the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders. Diagnosis is by a healthcare professional interviewing the person in question. The condition needs to be differentiated from mania and substance use disorder. Personality disorder Personality disorders (PD) are a class of mental disorders characterized by enduring maladaptive patterns of behavior, cognition, and inner experience, exhibited across many contexts and deviating markedly from those accepted by the individual's culture. These patterns develop early, are inflexible, and are associated with significant distress or disability. Official criteria for diagnosing personality disorders are listed in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM) and the fifth chapter of the International Classification of Diseases (ICD). The DSM-5 lists personality disorders in the same way as other mental disorders, rather than on a separate 'axis', as previously. Personality, defined psychologically, is the set of enduring behavioral and mental traits that distinguish between individual humans. Hence, personality disorders are defined by experiences and behaviors that differ from societal norms and expectations. Those diagnosed with a personality disorder may experience difficulties in cognition, emotiveness, interpersonal functioning, or impulse control. In general, personality disorders are diagnosed in 40–60% of psychiatric patients, making them the most frequent of psychiatric diagnoses. Pyromania Pyromania is an impulse control disorder in which individuals repeatedly fail to resist impulses to deliberately start fires, in order to relieve tension or for instant gratification. The term pyromania comes from the Greek word πῦρ (pyr, fire). Pyromania is distinct from arson, the deliberate setting of fires for personal, monetary or political gain. Pyromaniacs start fires to induce euphoria, and often fixate on institutions of fire control like fire houses and firemen. Pyromania is a type of impulse control disorder, along with kleptomania, intermittent explosive disorder and others. Complete Monster Proposal ' Vira'... Or better known as 'Eugen Katsuragi' is the only type of ''Pure Evil villain of the whole storyline that is the evil counterpart of some Pure of Heart hero and one of the 4 antagonists that Katarina Couteau truly feared and was tormented for the rest of her life for being a "thing" that had the face of her now-mature sister. This Trope is almost dedicated to the Free Monster known as Vira who is the head of Astaroth Heavy Industries and has no sides in a war that she is always assuming the role of villain to both sides. Vira is mastermind behind all the evil in the first half of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Arc and has hand in at least 3 Sagas of LOTM: Sword of Kings alongside Ara Astaroth. Vira is the evil counterpart of Eugen Katsuragi that was revived by Momonga 10 years later after the current events of the storyline and tried to use her to overthrow Ara and stop her from turning the omniverse in Astaroth Empire. Once revived, Eugen Katsuragi went insane when she learned that Katarina and all her families were killed by Ara on Prime Earth and later betrayed Momonga and beheaded all his underling. After learning the truth of the future, Eugen named herself as Vira and opened her mind to the Blackness. Using Astaroth Company, Vira manipulates the population of Kassh planet into getting vaccinated for a virus of her own making, the people unaware that the vaccination itself is a virus that will slowly and agonizingly transform their every cell into black cells of Devils, eventually eating their brain and turning them into mindless zombies under her control. Running no tests beforehand, Vira is fully aware that the virus is killing most of the infected, turning them into shrieking, metallic monsters known as Jags, and is amused at the fact that they annihilate all in their path. Within ten years, all of Kaash's millions of citizens except a few thousand are either dead or Jags, and Vira manipulates the last of the population into slowly being turned into her robotic slaves, revealing that she plans to continue her experiments on all of Earths that Astaroth Empire never managed to reach, knowing most of its population will die as well, before moving on to infect the entire 0th Multi-Universe, using her new mechanically "evolved" humanity to set herself up as the only human alive and became a legend in the future, some type of Human Legend in the future of Ara Astaroth that people will worship. ''Saga AA After entering in Time Portal and returned to the past, Vira goes to the past and affiliates with Polícia Civil do Estado do Rio de Janeiro. On Earth, Vira is showed as an ever-grinning lunatic who is Sephiria Arks KnightWalker's most personal and hated enemy. Vira first met her nemesis when she splashed deadly nanoprobes all over the Wataru's newborn son, hoping for the Rogues to excruciatingly kill him, unknowing that it would create their worst enemy, whom she would later go on to attempt to dissect, freeze to death and clone him to create her personal armies of zombies to serve the Revelation of Qliphoth. Serving as Ara's right-hand woman for most of the story, Vira gleefully commits any and all orders given her, the higher the body count the better, and often goes beyond what her orders entail so as to inflict as much pain and death as possible, such as trying to murder two innocent teens for merely stumbling nearby her base, or by trying to annihilate a small village with an Black Grimoire by summoning plagues like rats and hungry bugs to eat the population alive. Her loyalty to Ara being simply a pragmatic partnership, Vira often enacts her own schemes, normally involving acquiring plagues or biological wapons in order to destroy any planet she wants then hold others for ransom while attempting to kill anyone in her way, an entire cruise ship of innocents being just one instance of this. Her own accomplices fare no better than her enemies, as Vira tries to silence a captured compatriot, abuses her minions, and brutally murders her partner, even after the latter assists Vira in attempting to transform all of humanity into Ancient One under her control. Despite Ara's defeat by the hands of the Rogues, Vira never intended to stop and said that she will only left this world once her plan is complete and intends to use the construction of an experimental nuclear power plant in the Middle East by Lusamine's company by joining Order of Terror to start a meltdown that would result in a biological attack in India, America, Russia and United States, no caring who were her allies and enemies, it took not so long for Vira being targeted by all universes like Manufacturing Progressive Sciences was. Unlike B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 who focused only on Prime Earth, Vira used BILLIONS of contacts outside of the planet to spread her influence and increase her biological tests... What was a terrible mistake since more than 506,000 planets turned against her. Yet, in a coward act, Vira used Order of Terror as a bait and blamed them for her actions before cowardly leaving Earth behind after destroying at least 3 continents with her biological weapons, leading to the death of 503,000,000 people. Sith Saga Not showing care to which side she is, Vira joins Zoyineian-Sith Empire and assist Hundun and Jeanne in cruel biological weapons after killing their subordinate, saying that there is no one better than her to assist the Sith Empire. After meeting a handsome Sith, she started to fell in love with him... This is was suppose to be sign of redemption until she meets the pregnant wife of the Sith Troopers... And so, Vira plunges herself in a new totally level of cruelty. She strangled the son of the Sith to death with his umbilical cord before they were even born, and later in life uses an attempt on her crush's father's life by a religious fanatic as an opportunity to murder his mother without drawing suspicion on herself. Several people who interfere with her plans are killed in brutal ways, including a politician who's decapitated by helicopter blades, a scientist who's bisected with a malfunctioning automated door, and a priest who's blown up onboard a ship during takeoff. As a member of Sith Research Department, Vira became the symbol of madness itself and drives Yūichirō Hyakuya's girlfriend, Shinoa Hiragi, to madness and suicide (and finally shows the most disgusting scene of the whole ''CIS Productions' universe) ''and uses Tyrahs, a native race of giant bugs that once lived on the destroyed planet, Bandu, to abuse her for half a day, leaving her with scratch and bite marks all over her body while being impregnated by countless eggs of bugs. She later taunts Yuuchiro with this crime in an especially vile Post-Rape Taunt. She brutally kills everyone within her company who tries to expose her crimes before leaving Sith Empire during the battle of Darth Hades against the Alliance of Freedom. Again showing that she had no side in this long-war and left everyone she worked with to die. Triggers Hell Saga After returning to Hell, the place where she belonged, Vira replaced Ara Astaroth as the head of Revelation of Qliphoth and became a researcher with grandiose plans of a new Qliphoth borne at her hand. In the dying days of Triggers Hell, Vira is confronted by a local Pure-Blooded Devil from Astaroth Clan disgusted with Vira's horrible experiments on the camp's POWs and was even more disgusted with her technology inside of a Magic dimension. Vira coldly shoots the Devil dead and sent all her forces to Astaroth Clan to wipe them out before the notice of her experiments could spread to other Demon clans. With the invasion of Alliance of Freedom on Hell, Vira's ultimate plan is to unleash her virus universal-wide to eliminate any people she deems not part of the perfect Revelation of Qliphoth future and to kill all members of Alliance of Freedom and Triggers Hell together. Yet, her plans fails when she is stopped by Dark Couteau who refused to say that she was once the Eugen Katsuragi that her original self saw on Earth, banishing Vira from Hell. LOTM: A Draw of Kings To continue her quest for power to revive Ara Astaroth and continue her future, Vira finally meets her counterpart, Unit-CM 130 and the two start to work together... Vira attempts to continue her research by draining the Life Energy from a sentient floating island, condemning the island's sentience to a slow, torturous death in the process. When told that the floating island could, if completely drained of its energy, fall out of the sky and crush a town's worth of innocent people underneath it, she smugly says that it's not her problem. She also kidnaps Nu Wa and uses her energy to power the giant rune that makes her invincible to abandon her humanity and become a Goddess with the same of Nu Wa, leading the righteous Goddess to a slow and painful death that made the innocent Hoppou-Chan cry for the first time as she vanished in dust. Vira then says that living beings becomes trash once they're dead and kick her remains. Vira's only drive is her passion for immoral experiments, and she happily perpetuates the strife caused by the DEM's ravaging, supplying weapons for DEM Empire's conquest. One of these experiments is the Creeper Derangea, a virus which causes plant life to burst through the infected's skin, resulting in a Cruel and Unusual Death. Among Vira's other pointlessly cruel actions are leaving Alisa Ray Peram Westcott to die for her failure. Vira is also hideously abusive to her own cloned children: she attempted to body-jack Cyrus in an attempt to gain immortality and poisons Cyrus with something meant to kill him as slowly as possible once she betrays him. In her final fight with the true spiritual Eugen Katsuragi, Vira refuses to accept that there are two "Vira" and prepares to use Nu Wa's abilities to suck her soul essence and torture her by castrating her with her own nails and in her last moments, she refuses to die by the hands of low-class beings and rip off her heart, committing suicide while promising that Astaroth will be back some day, for Ara is eternal. During her whole life, Vira took the lives of more than it can be counted and was the most sinister and dark human that Katarina Couteau and Imperia Deamonne fought and faced many times before running away like a coward and became Katarina's worst nightmare yet. Vira considers life itself as irrelevant, and commits every atrocity she does purely to sate her own twisted curiosity; such cruelty could only matched by her counterpart, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, who was is the symbol of evil science while she is the symbol of depravity itself. Yet, unlike Unit-CM 130, who had a side, Vira was so vile that not even Hell, Purgatory, Qliphoth, Limbo, Valhala and Tartaros accepted her; showing that in the end, Ara Astaroth never really liked Vira, not because she was disgusted of her actions; but purely because Vira could one day overthrow her in terms of 'PURE CRUELTY'.'' ''Biography Original Eugen's Death 'Scenes that were not show in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Raizen School Arc ''' During the nigh that started the World War III in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - World War III, Eugen found herself stuck in Tenguu City while the Mafusa Gang attacked the town with more than 2,000,000 men. At first, people considered to be only 5,000 Mafusas but these numbers were quickly changed when JGSDF confirmed the full numbers of members from Mafusa Gang. The resulting battle went poorly for the JGSDF in Tenguu City - most of them were killed by Aki Honda and her minions. Eugen found herself barricaded in the conference room of Tenguu City Presidential HQ with a few of men of GDP, spending most of her time fortifying their position and bolstering their faltering morale in the face of overwhelming odds and low ammunition. When Mafusa's troops attacked the GDP's barricade with a RPG, Eugen was wounded and most of her men were killed in brutal ways. However, the forces of JGSDF arrived to destroy Mafusa's troops before they could finish off the few survivers. When Eugen and her men were free, she immediately ran to the Z-Zone, the zone of the city that was totally plunged in chaos and fire to try to rescue Katarina and La Folia in their house in the moutains. However, when Eugen had arrived in their house, she saw several Mafusas on the floor with broken limbs, Eugen suggested they were defeated by Katarina and considered that they fled from the city. However, she was attacked by anothe group of Mafusas that were searching for Katarina and La Folia. Using her training, Eugen managed to knocked them out and interrogated them by breaking their nails to tell the location of Aki Honda. After a few minutes of questions, Eugen discovered that Aki Honda was on the tallest building of Tenguu City, and made her way there to kill her and end the invasion, using her child appearance to go through their defenses. However, after arriving there, she found none other than Katarina Couteau fighting Aki Honda in a brutal battle between two normal humans. After Aki Honda defeated Katarina by taking the chance that she gave her to leave, she used a Holographic Memory device to show Katarina illusions to incapacitate her before inflicting numerous brutal wounds with her katana. Before the Aki Honda could finish Katarina off, Eugen struck her with the butt of a rifle before shooting her with her bullets. With Aki Honda temporarily out of commission, Eugen tried to carry Katarina to safety. Before Eugen could get to safety, she was impaled through the stomach by Aki Honda's thrown katana, finally forcing her to drop Katarina as she slumped against a wall. Knowing that she was impaled and losing too much blood, she slowly started to lost her mind as the wounded Katarina blindly reached for her, she playfully called her an "idiot" for needing saving while trying to save the people of Tenguu City. When Katarina managed to climb over her dying body, Eugen hugged her and called idiot many times. After asking Katarina to run, Eugen finally expired with a smile on her face. As Aki Honda mocked Eugen as "a gnat" and summoned reinforcements, Katarina ignored the Eugen's last wish and let her hatred and wrath consume her interely for the first time in her life. In doing so, she unlocked her unknown powers, giving her the strength to effortlessly destroy Aki Honda's soldiers and overpower the ruthless Mafusa Gangster. When Aki Honda attempted to trap Katarina in another illusion, she discovered that her mind was completely a mess as if there was another person inside of it. After killing Aki Hond by erasing her face against the wall, Katarina lost her subsconcious and fell beside Eugen's body. Days later, the forces of GDP and Sephiria Arks KnightWalker in Tenguu City as she was born there and decided to keep her existence in secret of the society. ''Revival as Demon More than 10 years after the rise of Astaroth Empire in the future (10 years after her death), Momonga, one the Hell Lord of Triggers Hell, planned to strike down Ara and her empire while it is in its creation process by sending a spy to her ranks and work with her to leak informations and weakness about her empire and create rebel cells to destroy her. Momonga, planning to revive someone innocent and loyal to his cause, planned to revive a person who would never be corrupted by Ara's dark influence who had many kinds of offers. However, it turns out that the chosen one was none other than Eugen Katsuragi, who died years ago by Ara's apprentice, Aki Honda. After summoning Eugen's soul using a revival ritual, Momonga slowly showed the world after her death. Eugen, in shock, almost lost her sanity when she saw her world destroyed; a living hell of fire and magma. Momonga, using her innocence, deceived Eugen using soft words and false promises to save the world from Ara's evil empire. For more than 2 years, Momong trained Eugen in brutal physicial trainings and taught her the culture of the demons to live in harmony with Ara's demons to avoid being. During her nights, Eugen had dreams with Katarina and always asked Momonga what happened to her, however, the latter did not know who was this woman and lied to her saying Katarina was under the custody of Ara in a prison camp like billions of others, however, deep in his heart, he believed Katarina to be dead. Once her training was complete, Eugen was dispatched to the past, 12 years ago before the rise of Astaroth Empire, and arriving in the past, Eugen was sent to Qliphoth where she witnessed the tyranny of her empire in oppressing lesser demons and for the first time, Eugen noticed demons were not different from humans, they also were weak people, good-hearted, cowards, greedy, corrupts, innocent children and even normal families with most of them being just cruel and heartless like Ara Astaroth, Leohart the Prince of Hell and Moloch. When Eugen oined Ara's army as a mere inquisitor serving another general, she quickly raised through their ranks with Momonga's advanced training that allowed her to hunt down rebels and civilians. Luckily for her, she didn't had to kill them but simply arrest them. Eugen, after 5 years raising in Ara's army, became a general thanks to her mighty skills and great tactical strategies that allowed the Astaroth Empire increase their territories in the West Multi-Universe, conquering half of an universe. When Ara took interest in Eugen for being the only woman working in her army as a general, Ara immediately noticed Eugen's true identity as the girl who was killed by Aki Honda 17 years ago and called her to her throne, where she taunted Eugen with traumatic words of disgrace. When Eugen asked why she was doing that, Ara sadistically explained how she killed Katarina Couteau by sending her to the future in the past, where Astaroth Empire had destroyed all life. Ara ensured to Eugen that Katarina was dead and said Momonga lied to her for 7 years just to gain profit and overthrow her. Not only Katarina, but Ara explained how she killed her parents, Hiku and Judith Katsuragi in the past by slowly cutting them in half and killing Sephiria by forcing her to eat her own eyes. Trying to corrupt Eugen into one of her Black Demons, Ara impaled her with her claw and injected a fragment of the Blackness inside of her body to corrupt her while she slowly lost her sanity after discovering her efforts to save Katarina and all her friends failed again. After seeing illusions of Katarina and all her loved ones being killed and tortured one by one. As Eugen lost her sanity, she named herself as Vira once she become a complete different person and hated her past self for being too soft and innocent, calling her not as "me" but "her" to create the idea of a different person, as a idiot and incompetent person thought she could save everyone through good deeds. Starting to work to Ara as a true servant, Vira immediately started to love her job in slaughering innocent civilians like insects and her favorite methods of killing was indeed the gas chambers, where she saw hundreds of people falling to the floor while vomiting and crying blood, that scene gave the pleasure that never felt in her entire life and started to display signs of sadism and brutality. Vira started to work as a Torturer Technician rather than a general and prefered to kill people instead of coordinating military operations. Ara, at times, had to put Vira in line and showed too much tolerance for her as she considered her best military strategist and her favorite "pet". One day, Vira used Ara's black magic to return to the future from where she came from. Momonga, the man who revived her 17 years ahead on the future, was waiting for her and asked why that timeline still exist as he believed Eugen (Vira) to have killed Ara in the past and according to him, if Ara is dead in the past, that future was suppose to be erradicated. However, much to his surprise Vira swung her sword and attacked him in a vicious attack that cut his head while his wife and minions were beside him. In a insane rampage, Vira vowed loyalty to Ara only and vowed to kill all her enemies in all timelines, including Momonga and his faction that was planning to end Ara's reign by killing her in the past. Vira then killed every single soldier and member of family in brutal methods, leaving his manor a grave of hundreds of bodies of men, women and children before returning to the past. Arriving in the past, Ara asked Vira if she suceeded in killing Momonga in the future, she only answered with a smile, leaving Ara pleased. Knowing that Momonga planned to betray Ara in the future, both of them planned to kill him in the past but quickly noticed that if they kill him now, Vira would have never existed and will be erased. Kaash Test Joining Policia Civil of Rio The Lost Christmas The Black King's Grimoire Heart Invasion to MPS in Amazonas The Downfall of Brazil Kruel Rose's Operation Pact with King Hamdo Order of Terror's Biological Warfare The Zoyineian Sith Empire Return to Hell Joining DEM Empire Killing Nu Wa Test with the Creeper Virus Helping in the assault to the Multi-Universe Core Death Legacy Physical abilities and powers Techniques *'Flight''' – Vira is capable of flight. *'Dark Blast -' The most basic energy attack. *'Energy Sense' - Vira can sense blackness naturally and uses this ability to identify fighters who possess powerful energy. *'Vira's Dark Magic' – Vira is capable of using dark magic invented by Ara Astaroth in order to power up people into darker, more evil, and more powerful entities. She does this by launching a beam from her hand which infects the target with Dark Magic energy. **'Devil Hole' – Towa is capable of creating wormholes, allowing her to travel through time and obtain allies from other timelines. *'Demon Breaker mind control' – Using her hand, Towa can launch a beam that transforms the entity hit into a Black Demon. **'Resurrection' – Vira can revive people when turning them into Black Demons. **'Size Manipulation' – Using her Creeper Derangea X-12 Virus, Vira can shrink or grow someone under her control. *'Bloody Sauce' - Vira fires a dark energy sphere that splits into five, and slows the opponent on impact. *'Position Shift' - Vira fires a black blast that causes her and her opponent to switch positions. *'Time Bullet' - Vira traps the opponent in a sphere of dark energy and sucks their life energy. *'Energy Release' - A technique used by Vira to charge energy. *'Magic Vanish' - Vira warps off the battlefield for a few seconds before reappearing. *''' Energy Zone''' - Vira Ultimate Skill where she throws cut her own hand and throws into the ground creating a energy zone with her blood by staining the sky and ground with black blood. Everyone inside of it will lose life energy as well as their powers. At times, this ability can summon demonic spirits that will try to possess the people inside of the zone to control them. Deceased people will have their blood sucked by the shield above them to increase the size of the area. This ability is use by Heis during the battle of Tenguu City's airport in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - I Love You. *'Minus Kili Zone' - Dark Vira's technique where she throws her blood near the opponent, and draws a pentagram symbol with her blood, creating a magic circle to hit the opponent with an blood explosion of acid in it. *'Merge' - Vira possesses the power to merge people. *'Supervillain Granting' - A powerful spell created by Vira, which allows Vira to shave off life in order to transform and achieve a greater level of power. **'Fruit of the Tree of Qliphoth' - An amplified variant of the Fruit of Tree of Qliphoth developed by Vira to allow for an unfinished non-transformation variant of the Supervillain form. *'Creeper Virus' - Vira has total control over the Creeper Derangea X-12 Virus and can use it as she wishes, including infecting her own body to turn it radiotive and dangerous to people nearby. She can also use it to create different subjects. Vira's virus was based in Ara's Blackness. *'Familiar' - Like Ara, Vira can also uses people that she sucked the blood from to turn them into her familiar. However, she only consumed Gods and has a few familiars living inside of her as a result, however, her familiars powe level are extremely massive and dangerous as they can destroy Earth 900 times with their energy. ''Air manipulation The power to manipulate air/wind. Variation of Elemental Manipulation and Gas Manipulation. Vira can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. *'Air Pressure '- Vira is able to generate/increase air pressure, allowing her to use the atmosphere to crush her opponents and impede their actions. *Pressure Manipulation - Vira can generate, shape and manipulate pressure, application of continuous force by one body on another that it is touching, or the exertion of force upon a surface by an object, fluid, etc., in contact with it. *'Air Solidification''' - Vira can manipulate pressure in the air molecules to solidify the air, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. *'Deoxygenation' - Vira erase the oxygen from surrounding environment causing respiring organism to choke and even go into cardiac arrest. *'Sound Amplification' - Vira can increase the strength, duration, and potential of sound to it's fullest, the effects may change depending on the original effects of the sound that has now been amplified. ''Gas manipulation Vira can create, shape and manipulate anything that is gaseous, a phase of matter characterized by relatively low density, high fluidity/no definite shape, and lack of rigidity. Gas is very compressible but tends to expand indefinitely, and it fills any container. A small change in temperature or pressure produces a substantial change in its volume. As most gases are difficult to observe directly, they are described through the use of four physical properties or macroscopic characteristics: pressure, volume, number of particles (chemists group them by moles) and temperature. *'Benzinikinetic Combat''' - Vira can combine gas with physical combat, this can be gas already present or what Vira created via gas creation. There are many capabilities of this power. The most obvious are summoning lethal gas (poisonous, explosive, flammable etc.) to kill her opponent, creating thick clouds of gas to make her next move and block enemy vision and using gas mimicry to use the physical strengths of gas. *'Gas Mimicry' - Vira can transform her body completely into gas. Vira's' transformed form is either anatomically identical to her normal form, aside of being made of gas, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately Vira can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of her form being more important than the other. *'Gas Merging' - Vira can merge with and move within the gas. *'Gas Transmutation' - Vira can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into gas/gaseous state. ''Vapor manipulation Vira can create, shape and manipulate vapor, a gas phase at a temperature where the same substance can also exist in the liquid or solid state, below the critical temperature of the substance. *'Nephokinetic Cloning''' - Vira can create clones of herself, others and/or objects by using water vapor. *'Water Absorption' - Vira can absorb water in all its forms from the atmosphere, bodies of water or living creatures, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. *'Dehydration' - Vira can remove water from objects and/or organisms, possibly by severe perspiration, dryness, and transpiration on people/objects. Long exposure can cause organisms to become skeletal, soon dying due to total lack of water. *'Evaporation' - Vira can cause objects, including herself and/or other beings, atoms separate and lose cohesion, "evaporating" into the surrounding environment. Vira can either fuse target back together or sublimate target by fatally dispersing the atoms/molecules into nothingness. During the process of vaporization and fusing, target may move to a new location, which is why this is often mistaken for teleportation. *'Cloud Mimicry' - Vira is made up of or can transform her body completely into clouds: visible collections of particles of water or ice suspended in the air. Vira's ransformed form is either anatomically identical to her normal form, aside of being made of cloud, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the Vira can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of her form being more important than the other. ''Oxygen manipulation Vira can create, shape and manipulate oxygen, a colorless, odorless, highly reactive nonmetallic element and oxidizing agent that readily forms compounds (notably oxides) with most elements, constituting 20.1% of the atmosphere by volume that occurs as a diatomic gas, O2, is essential for plant and animal respiration, and is required for nearly all forms of combustion. *Air Aura'' - Vira can release and surround herself in/with air/wind for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting her various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give the Vira enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. *''Aeromancy'' - Vira can employ a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using the wind currents as a focus. Vira can use any source of wind as a way to see visions or insights of time. *'Aeroportation' - Vira can teleport via air, merging into air and appearing anywhere else from the same element. The stronger the wind is, the farther Vira will go. ''Smoke manipulation Vira can create, shape and manipulate smoke, collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates and gases emitted when a material undergoes combustion or pyrolysis, together with the quantity of air that is entrained or otherwise mixed into the mass. It is commonly an unwanted by-product of fires, with smoke inhalation being the primary cause of death in victims of indoor fires. The smoke kills by a combination of thermal damage, poisoning and pulmonary irritation caused by carbon monoxide, hydrogen cyanide and other combustion products. *'Smoke Empowerment''' - Vira become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when she come in contact with smoke, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. *'Smoke Absorption' - Vira can absorb smoke, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. *'Typhokinetic Combat' - Vira can generate and or manipulate smoke during physical combat. This can include creating beings from smoke, summoning poisonous smoke to choke the life out of opponents and clouding opponents vision to make a counter attack or escape. ''Neon Manipulation Vira can create, shape and manipulate neon, a colorless, odorless, inert monatomic gas under standard conditions, but when under low pressure glows a bright orange-red if an electric current is passed through it. Although neon is a very common element in the universe and solar system, it is very rare on Earth. Neon is used in signs, vacuum tubes, high-voltage indicators, lightning arrestors, wave meter tubes, television tubes, and helium-neon lasers. Liquefied neon is commercially used as a cryogenic refrigerant in applications not requiring the lower temperature range attainable with more extreme liquid helium refrigeration. *'Razor Wind ' - Vira can project air/wind or neon in a way that allows her to cut through matter from a distance. Although this attack does usually slashing damage, Vira is also able to focus it into single piercing stab like immaterial bullet. *'Neon Ball Projection''' - Create and launch spheres of neon. * Neon Beam Emission - Release beams of neon. * Neon Blast - Release neon over a specific target area. * Neon Bolt Projection - Release many low powered projectiles of neon. * Neon Bomb Generation - Create bombs/explosions of neon. * Neon Breath - Discharge neon blasts from mouth. * Neon Bullet Projection - Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Neon Infusion - Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with neon. * Neon Pillar Projection - Project neon pillars. * Neon Spike Projection - Project neon spikes. * Neon Vortex Creation - Create spiral/vortex of neon. * Neon Wave Emission - Send out a wave of neon that repels everything. * Expanding Neon Bolts - Project neon that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Neon Blasts- Release blasts of neon in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts - Release neon blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks - Channel attacks through a medium. * Missile Generation - Create missiles of neon. * Omnidirectional Neon Waves - Send out a wave of neon in all directions. * Reflective Attacks - Release attacks of neon that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot - Release neon blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emissio - Release neon blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast - Launch a massive wave of neon. * Neon Vision - Emit neon from one's eyes. * Zap - A tiny short release of neon to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. ''Nitrogen Manipulation Vira can create, shape and manipulate nitrogen, nonmetallic colorless, odorless, tasteless, and mostly inert diatomic gas (N2) at standard conditions, constituting 78.09% by volume of Earth's atmosphere. Many industrially important compounds, such as ammonia, nitric acid, organic nitrates (propellants and explosives), and cyanides, contain nitrogen. The extremely strong bond in elemental nitrogen dominates nitrogen chemistry, causing difficulty for both organisms and industry in converting the N2 into useful compounds, but at the same time causing release of large amounts of often useful energy when the compounds burn, explode, or decay back into nitrogen gas. *'Manipulate the properties of nitrogen''' - control over nitrogen ''Physical Prowess Vira's physical abilities and power outclassed all known Black Demons in Ara's army, being a demon who had being promoted to General on pure ability alone. As such, she boasted incredibly high speed and strength. She could also fight evenly with all Rogues at once who wertr being trained by Gods, as well as easily defeated Arms Division from Chronos Empire. Power Level Saga AA LOTM: A Draw of Kings CIS Status 'Warning: Spoilers from the upcoming episode!' 'Warning: Spoilers from the upcoming episode!' Goals In General *' Create a new era of anarchy and chaos in Hell;' *Plunge Paradise's entire population into embracing total insanity;'' *''Motivate Katarina into destroying her moral code by deteriorating her reputation and corrupting her sanity;'' *''Kill Imperia Deamonne for being the closest person to Katarina;'' *''Prove that anyone, even the best of the best, can be brought down to her level of madness;'' *''Use the Meta-Humans as her servants to engage genocide in humans;'' *''Destroy the life on the omniverse with her virus to make everyone insane just like her and make them kill each other;'' *''Corrupt God to prove that there is no such thing as a Immunity to the Blackness;'' *''Help Ara Astaroth to conquer and destroy the omniverse;'' *''Turn all of mankind in Ancient Ones as her slaves;'' ''Saga AA *Help the Revelation of Qliphoth to grow;'' *''Summon the Qliphoth tree on Prime Earth;'' *''Continue to conquer more planets to the Blackness;'' *''Use World War III to increase the power of the Blackness;'' *''Find and recover the Infinity Clock;'' *''Destroy the Holy Eye of Order;'' *''Make the South America into Ara's nation;'' *''Destroy the Manufacturing Progressive Sciences;'' *''To find Katarina and corrupt her with insanity;'' *''Force the Rogues into embracing insanity;'' *''Turn Prime Earth into Ara's Paradise;'' *''Help Ara to destroy Balam Alliance;'' *''Help Ara to kill God;'' *''Wipe out humanity and turn all humans from all universes in slaves of Astaroth Empire;'' *''Destroy London and turn United Kingdom in her country;'' *''Kill Imperia Deamonne;'' *''Kill Aki Honda to taste the flavor of her pain;'' *''Wipe out Ratatoskr and New Conglomerate activities from 0th Multi-Universe;'' *''Continue the reign of Astaroth Empire until all life is gone;'' *''End World War III;'' *''To have offsprings with Unit-CM 130 so she can form a family to continue her anarchy legacy;'' *''Keep Katarina as her sex-slave sister until she decides to kill her;'' *''Keep CM as her lover to tease Ara;'' *''Kill Tomas Sev for being a burden;'' *''Steal CM from Ara's marriage;'' *''End the New Sovietic Union and kill King Hamdo;'' *''Please Diabla;'' *''Overthrow the Fallen's Essence;'' *''To use her biological weapons against inferior races;'' *''Assist CM in whatever he need and follow him wherever he goes;'' ''Sith Saga *Sell her diseases to Sith Empire in exchange of souls;'' *''End the Reality Council;'' *''Strike down the Multi-Universe Defense HQ;'' *''Betray the Sith Council and collect their artifacts;'' *''Increase the rebellions against Sith Empire sending her plagues to neutral planets;'' *''Destroy Alliance of Freedom;'' *''Return to Hell after she gathered all samples of plagues she wanted;'' ''Hell Saga *Report the situation of Qliphoth to Leohart and becomes the new ruler of Qliphoth;'' *''Search for Unit-CM 130;'' *''Kill Katarina Couteau for rejecting her;'' *''Use the Creeper Virus to turn te demons from 2nd Floor of Hell in Ghouls;'' *''Explode all bombs of her plagues in all floors of Hell to turn the Realm a dead land;'' ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings *Help Unit-CM 130 to create biological diseases to destroy Alliance of Freedom;'' *''Built super soldiers;'' *''Help Isaac Westcott to destroy the Core of the Multi-Universe;'' *''Avenge Ara Astaroth by killing the Rogues using Imperia Deamonne;'' *''Put an end to all Spirits and Spirituums;'' *''Kill herself with Katarina and CM, so they die together in an empty dimension to taste the sweet embrace of death.'' ''Theme Song Theme Song 1 - Saga AA Theme Song 2 - Sith Saga Theme Song 3 - Hell Saga Theme Song 4 - A Draw of Kings MAD Theme - "Be prepared... Ara?" Love Theme - Vira x Katarina x Unit-CM 130 ''' '' Invasion to Brazil - Vira theme '' '' Vira Vs. the Rogues theme - Battle on the Future!!! Vira's Death theme - Eugen Vs. Vira Final Battle '' '' Vira's Death aftermatch - Goodbye Eugen '' '' List of Victims Voice '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Quotes *''"I think we are just insects, we live a bit and then die and that’s the lot. There’s no mercy in things. There’s not even a Great Beyond. There’s nothing. Even if there is a Hell or Paradise, nothing will change. Life is irrelevant... Even life beyond death sucks. My purpose to end all life in both worlds... Worlds of the living and astral. So, all souls will have nowhere to go... And finally, we'll meet Death itself. A space filled with nothing but EMPTINESS!"'' *''"There's nothing in this world to believe in."'' *''"There was never any meaning. The world is meaningless, humans are born with no purpose, live for no reason, and die for nothing, because this world is pointless, and our lives are aimless."'' *''"It's like we're walking through a maze of sorts. There are always so many paths to choose from. We pick a path, and we follow it. You people walk your path believing that something you desire is waiting for you. I walk it to confirm that there is nothing there."'' *''"Life is meaningless! Chaos! The universe has no center! Its creator is a drooling idiot!"'' *''"Our choices, personality, and identities are meaningless. If the shadows desire it, a saint can become a monster, and a monster can become a saint. It doesn't matter if it's not a choice we'd make, that it goes against our true nature, and it ignores or discards traits we've already shown. There is no point to any of it."'' *''"Let me lick you, sister! Your eyes! Your legs! Your mouth! Your armpits! Your feet! Your nails! Your ears! Your pussy! EVERYTHING! Let's enjoy this moment while we still have life! After all, life sucks anyway!"'' *''Well, Black King... I'm going to Brazil now. I have my own business in Rio de Janeiro. I requested more civilians to my experiments in Rio to your Black Demons. According to my Omniscience, the Rogues are going to Brazil in some days..."'' *''"Nothing survives. Not your parents. Not your children. Not.... even.... stars."'' *''"Take a look at the world - chaos. Because people like you, paper-pushers and politicians, are too spineless to do what needs to be done - so I made an alliance to put the power where it should be, and now you want to throw it away for the sake of democracy, whatever the hell that is? How predictably moronic. But then isn't that what 'M' stands for - 'moron'?"'' *''"Nothing is tragic. Everything is unreal."'' *''"The preciousness of limited life, the beauty of death. You're intoxicated by that narcissism of life. It's such an incredibly human choice."'' *''"Remove the shadow from the light, the shadow grows. The legacy of life is death! Let's die together, sister! To an infinite space of EMPTINESS!"'' *''"As you wish, Astaroth King!"'' *''"Give me a break, sweetheart. There's no such thing as innocent. It must suck to be so stupid."'' *''"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."'' *''"This world is a machine. A machine for pigs! Fit only for the slaughtering of pigs! That's love this world but I hate it at the same time!"'' *''"They are all meaningless. Better that I destroy them! Better yet, I shall make it as if they never existed at all!"'' *''"All ends in obliteration—love in hatred, life in death, and light in empty darkness. This is your fate too, Maria Arzonia. Black Raven... '''Kill your best friend."'' ''Quotes to and about Vira *"You're a freak. I think I was right about killing all humans from this planet... Because you're the very personification of evil from all humans... Even people like that girl have this side." - Heis'' *''"Capricious, impulsive, violent and aggressive she certainly is, but to dismiss her as just plain crazy is to underestimate her shrewdness, her ruthless cunning and her capacity to consolidate power with calculated terror." - Sephiria Arks KnightWalker'' *''"She is not the real Eugen, Katarina! Don't make your emotion blind your judgement." - Matt Butcher'' *''"Eugen... No, Vira, how the hell you have nerves to call me heartless? To call me a monster? I can feel your sister, Katarina Couteau, wept in blood because of what you did. You wronged this world, and I'm gonna make things right, you traitorous savage... You're the False Eugen." - Future Maria Arzonia'' *''" I must keep an eye on her moves... Between all people I don't want to mess up with... It's her... She is a danger to all life and death. The only human who can even make the Supreme Devil cower in fear... Vira." - The Black King'' *''"You sick slut! Don't pretend to be human!" - Kyouhei Kannazuki'' *''- Suzuya: You've destroyed a beautiful planet.. You're horrible person.'' **''- Vira: Your planet was doomed from the beginning. Like all life... So why do you bother?'' *''"You're not an magician. You're just a perverted killing maniac!" - Katya'' *''"Why do you continue to follow your orders while you betray your superiors? Why did you come here? Well, I'll tell you then. You enjoy all the killing, that's why. Are you denying it? Haven't you already killed most of my comrades?" - Mana Takamiya'' *''"There is a reason you continue to destroy this world. There is a reason you continue to "RAPE" it with your heart's content. You. You are wracked with a perverted sentimentality." - Nu Wa's last words in Astaroth Future'' *''"You know what, Vira? You are not Eugen Katsuragi, not the past one. That Eugen inside you is completely dead, you amoral abonimation. Now, my only reason to sympathize you has gone forever... ever since you took that sweet and innoncent man away from me! You killed... MY ALBERT!!! How could you? How could you? HOW COULD YOU!?" - Future Selina Strawberry'' *''"You guys still remember the day when I first met Vira when she arrived from future, right? She pretty much reminds me... of myself." - Melancholia'' ''Gallery Vira granblue fantasy drawn by kanno takanori sample-a825b3233adec6f0b49c47fac5a138d2.jpg 56301489 p0.png 63776545 p0.png 57139918 p0.png 48168101 p0 master1200.jpg vira__summer_ver___by_chalollita-dazxuhn.jpg granblue_fantasy_collab_by_dumplingyumyum-dbdp9vu.png 5276546 (6).jpg 5276546 (14).jpg 5276546 (19).jpg 5276546 (25).jpg 5276546 (36).jpg 5276546 (40).jpg 5276546 (30).jpg 5276546 (15).png 5276546 (42).jpg 5276546 (47).jpg 5276546 (16).png 5276546 (54).jpg 5276546 (43).jpg 5276546 (19).png 5276546 (60).jpg 5276546 (65).jpg 5276546 (49).jpg 5276546 (64).jpg 5276546 (66).jpg 5276546 (22).png 5276546 (70).jpg 5276546 (87).jpg 5276546 (1).jpg 5276546 (166).jpg 5276546 (162).jpg 5276546 (160).jpg 5276546 (159).jpg 5276546 (157).jpg 5276546 (155).jpg 5276546 (154).jpg 5276546 (152).jpg 5276546 (149).jpg 5276546 (145).jpg 5276546 (138).jpg 5276546 (89).jpg 5276546 (146).jpg 5276546 (84).jpg 5276546 (95).jpg 5276546 (27).png 5276546 (98).jpg 5276546 (85).jpg 5276546 (107).jpg 5276546 (105).jpg 5276546 (31).png 5276546 (113).jpg 5276546 (132).jpg 5276546 (130).jpg 5276546 (46).png 5276546 (6).png 5276546 (48).png 5276546 (121).jpg Trivia *Vira is one of the two people from Astaroth Future timeline that was still existed in main timeline after Ara's defeat in the past, alongside Future Michael who fused into the orginal Michael Langdon and sealed inside the crystal of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince to be preserved. **After Michael's defeat, the Sorensen Crystal's shattering and Future Michael's subsquent destruction, Vira became the solo survivor from Astaroth Future until her death in ''A Draw of Kings. *Vira is the only henchwoman of Ara that has more than 3 nicknames, turning the member of Revelation of Qliphoth with the highest count of nicknames. *One of her nicknames, Bird of Thanatos, is based on the satanic poem of Bird of Hermes: "The Bird of Hermes is my name Eat my wings to keep me tame From the bodies blood is shed Soon the ghouls become undead '' ''The Bird of Hermes comes soon Not morning, evening or afternoon '' ''The Bird of Hermes feeds on fright Soon blood shall stain the night '' ''The Bird of Hermes will devour His enemies at midnight hour The Bird of Hermes is my name Eat my wings to keep me tame The night shall soon be stained with red You and your army lay bleeding and dead '' ''Your bodies shall rise soon And join The Bird’s platoon '' ''You shall learn to live in night '' ''You ghouls are made to fight The stench of blood is ever sour '' ''The Bird’s enemies shall cower The Bird of Hermes is my name Eat my wings to keep me tame" *According to the calender of Earth, Vira came to Earth in May 14, 2013. In popular culture of United States, Japan and China, 14 or numbers related to "4" sounds quite similar to the word for "death". April 4 is also considered an exceptionally unlucky day (much like Friday the 13th in the West). In Japan, many apartment houses and car parks skip 4. Many hotels skip the 13th floor, similar to some western hotels. There is also much wordplay involved such as 14 can become Jūshi, also known as "Enough death" (十死), 24 can become nishi, also known as double death (ニ死), 42 can become shini, also known as "death" or “to death” (死に), 43 can become shisan which sounds like shizan, also known as stillbirth (死産), 45 can be shigo, or “after death” (死後). 9 is also skipped, especially hospitals, due to the sound "ku" being associated with the word "to suffer" (「苦しむ」 "kurushimu"). **Curiously, she also arrived in the year of 2013. In America, 13 means negative emotions, but the most famous of them is "bad luck". The standard answer is that Judas Iscariot was the 13th and last guest to sit down for the Last Supper. ***The Vikings believed that Loki was the 13th and last god in their pantheon. Loki murdered Balder, the god of happiness, and was the 13th guest to arrive at Balder's funeral. ***The ancient Persians associated each month with a constellation of the zodiac, and believed that each constellation ruled the world for a thousand years, after which there'd be a time of chaos - thus they considered 13 unlucky and associated with chaos. ***There are two particular events associated with Friday the 13th involving the Knights Templar - the first is that apparently the Pope put an end to the last Crusade on a Friday the 13th, and he was forced to capture and burn alive 13 Knights Templar, and the second is that Philip IV, on Friday the 13th, 1307, ordered the Knights Templar arrested. *Despite the meaning of "Vira" was already explained aforementioned, if people cut the "V" from her name, it will become "Ira" which means "Hatred", "Wrath", "Fury" or "Rage" in Latin. * In the Hindun mythology, Vira is similar to the name of "Virabhadra". Veerabhadra or Virabhadra (Veerabhadra), also known as Veerabathira,Veerabathiran,Veeraputhiran is a fearsome form of the Hindu god Shiva. He was created by the wrath of Shiva and destroyed the Yagna (fire sacrifice) of Daksha, after Daksha's daughter and Shiva's consort Sati self-immolated in the sacrificial fire. He is described as a warrior who eventually blinded Bhaga, subdued Indra and broke, among many other countless gods, Pushan's teeth. Other gods fled the battlefield unable to sustain his power. *Vira is the only character of the entire storyline to have signals complex of incest to her sister, Katarina Couteau. Incest is sexual activity between family members or close relatives. This typically includes sexual activity between people in a consanguineous relationship (blood relations), and sometimes those related by affinity, stepfamily, those related by adoption or marriage, or members of the same clan or lineage. Despite not being blood-relative, Katarina still much her sister. *In one of quotes, Vira has fetish for licking eyes balls and armpits. *Vira is probably the only villain of the entire storyline to have appeared in every single saga of the story. *Vira is considered to be the most radioactive character of the story as she injected many diseases inside of her body to turn her body in a host for countless diseases she can manipulate to use them as weapons. Despite not being directly considered a benzekinetic, a person who controls gas or smoke as weapon, Vira somehow fits in this category as her diseases can appear in form of black and purple smoke. *Vira is the second Etherion to appear in the story, with Heis being the first one. *Vira is considered to be the most insane character of the storyline next to Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti. *Vira tends to cut herself when frustated and even bit her own nails off to show her fury and insanity before her enemies. * Vira was deeply based in Starscream from Transformer Franchise. Starscream is a fictional character in the Transformers franchise. He is one of the most frequently occurring characters in the Transformers fictional work, appearing in almost all versions of the story. He is also one of the strongest Decepticons in Cybertronian history and a graduate of the Cybertron War Academy, Starscream is a treacherous high-ranking Decepticon who turns into a jet fighter, and desires to replace Megatron as the leader of the Decepticons. Starscream believes that he is more suited for command than Decepticon leader Megatron. Thankfully for Megatron, Starscream's mutinous, power-grabbing plots are almost always transparent, and he can never muster up enough patience to complete a grandiose power play. Even on the few times he has taken command of the Decepticons, he quickly loses control of a situation, but is too arrogant to realize when he's in over his head. He never learns from his mistakes, but then again, Megatron doesn't either, seeing as how he's never turned Starscream into slag. Despite his constant failures, Starscream believes it is only a matter of time before he prevails—his destiny is inevitable. *While other demons hates water as they don't need to take bath to be clean, Vira is the only Black Demon who likes to take bath in heavy rain. * Vira, alongside Ara, are the only two characters from Revelation of Qliphoth that are bisexuals and displays many scenes of rape. However, no matter how lustful are them, they never rape a person directly as show by Ara when she rapes Unit-CM 130 and shows that she still virgin. Vira is the same and says to Katarina she is saving it for her. *One of Vira's most brutal hobbies is killing children and cutting their heads off and putting their heads in her black tree which she uses to "garnish" the lone tree. *Vira like many other villains loves the dark side of mankind and hates any kind of pacifist forms and believes chaos and evil are the true nature of humans and all mortal themselves. *Like her previous person, Vira can speak many languages, including French and Spanish. *Because of Vira's secret agency, Witch Cult, Ratatoskr, Chronos Empire, Global Pact Defense, Reality Council nor Hexenmeister Community knew about her existence, manking Vira the secret agent of Ara that no one knew about until her first appearance in the base of MPS in Amazonas during the episode of Tales of Lost Hero. **Once discovered, Vira became the 3# Most Wanted from Triggers Hell target of Ratatoskr and Multi-Universe Defense Forces with Leohart the Prince of Hell being the 1# and Ara Astaroth the 2#. * Despite not being a funny character like Ara Astaroth, many of her moments with Ara are considered to be the funniest villainXvillain moments of the entire story as Ara is a playful and mischievous leader while Vira is always a serious henchwoman who tries to repair Ara's mistakes. *Vira was one the few villains that fell in love twice with different genres, the first being Katarina Couteau and the second the unnamed male Sith trooper. *Vira has a combo in one of her tortures, she first cut off the hands of the person while tied up in a table and proceeds to stab her hand with hot screws. After that, she connects the screws with eletric batteries and unleash a power shockwave on their bodies. Once done, she dissects the person and rips of their heart with all her strength, putting an end to their misery. So far, this is the most brutal torture scene to be ever shown on the story. *Vira is also one of the two villains from Saga AA to appear in the final battle at the Core of the Multi-Universe, where Isaac Westcott tried to destroy the entire omniverse. The other one is Aryana Westcott. *Her measurements are 87-54-85. ''Real-Life Inspirations Zodiac Killer The Zodiac Killer was a serial killer who operated in northern California in the late 1960s and early 1970s. The killer's identity remains unknown. The Zodiac murdered victims in Benicia, Vallejo, Lake Berryessa, and San Francisco between December 1968 and October 1969. Four men and three women between the ages of 16 and 29 were targeted. The killer originated the name "Zodiac" in a series of taunting letters sent to the local Bay Area press. These letters included four cryptograms (or ciphers). Of the four cryptograms sent, only one has been definitively solved. Suspects have been named by law enforcement and amateur investigators, but no conclusive evidence has surfaced. The San Francisco Police Department (SFPD) marked the case "inactive" in April 2004, but re-opened it at some point prior to March 2007. The case also remains open in the city of Vallejo, as well as in Napa County and Solano County. The California Department of Justice has maintained an open case file on the Zodiac murders since 1969. Red Light Burglar João Acácio Pereira da Costa (June 24th, 1942 - January 5th, 1998) was a notorious Brazilian thief. Due to his reported habit of committing crimes during midnight with a red light lantern, he was nicknamed ”Bandido da Luz Vermelha” (Red Light Burglar). An orphan, he always committed small thefts to survive. He lived his adolescence in Santos, committing thefts in São Paulo, which served to not raise suspicion over him. He always stole from mansions, cutting the energy of the place and using a handkerchief to hide his face, using the red lantern to illuminate the place. The local police took six years to identify him after he left fingerprints in the windows of a mansion. João was obssessed with red, saying it was the color of the devil and satanism as loved the color of the blood of his victims which he considered to be the symbol of chaos and violence. He was finally arrested in 1967 and condemned for theft and murder. João was responsable for at least 77 robberies, 2 homicides, 2 thievery, 7 attempt homicide and 100 rapes. After 30 years imprisoned, he was freed in 1997 (30 years is the maximum sentence in Brazil) but was murdered four months after, when he was called to live in the house of a fisherman. However, one day, João tried to rape and kill the family of the fisherman and was shot by the former. Ivan Milat Ivan Milat is a Serial Killer that occurred in New South Wales, Australia during the 1990s. The bodies of seven missing young people aged 19 to 22 were discovered partly buried in the Belanglo State Forest, 15 kilometres (9.3 mi) south west of the New South Wales town of Berrima. Five of the victims were international backpackers visiting Australia (three German, two British), and two were Australian travellers from Melbourne. Responsable for the backpacker murders were a spate of serial killings that took place in New South Wales, Australia, between 1989 and 1993, committed by Ivan Milat. The bodies of seven missing young people aged 19 to 22 were discovered partially buried in the Belanglo State Forest, 15 kilometres (9.3 mi) south west of the New South Wales town of Berrima. Five of the victims were foreign backpackers visiting Australia (three German, two British), and two were Australian travellers from Melbourne. Milat was convicted of the murders 27 July 1996 and is currently serving seven consecutive life sentences, as well as 18 years without parole, at the maximum-security Goulburn Correctional Centre. Richard Treton Chase Richard Trenton Chase (May 23, 1950 – December 26, 1980) was an American serial killer who killed six people in a span of a month in Sacramento, California. He was nicknamed "The Vampire of Sacramento" because he drank his victims' blood and cannibalized their remains. Richard Trenton Chase was known to be a schizophrenic psychopath, started with animals, the moved on to humans. He cannibalized every victim he killed. By the age of 10, he showed signs of the Macdonald Triad: he suffered with Enuresis,Pyromania, and zoosadism. Chase was convinced to commit suicide by inmates at San Quentin Prison, and on December 26,1980, he did just that, ingesting pills that he hid while incarcerated. Charles Manson Charles Milles Manson (born Charles Milles Maddox, November 12, 1934) is an American convicted mass murderer and former cult leader who led what became known as the Manson Family, a quasi-commune that arose in California in the late 1960s. Manson's followers committed a series of nine murders at four locations in July and August 1969. In 1971 he was found guilty of first-degree murder and conspiracy to commit murder for the deaths of seven people – most notably of the actress Sharon Tate – all of which were carried out by members of the group at his instruction. Manson also received first-degree murder convictions for two other deaths. He is currently serving multiple life sentences at California State Prison in Corcoran. Manson believed in what he called "Helter Skelter", a term he took from the Beatles' song of the same name. Manson believed Helter Skelter to be an impending apocalyptic race war, which he described in his own version of the lyrics to the Beatles' song. He believed the murders would help precipitate that war. From the beginning of his notoriety, a pop culture arose around him in which he ultimately became an emblem of insanity, violence and the macabre. At the time the Family began to form, Manson was an unemployed former convict, who had spent half of his life in correctional institutions for a variety of offenses. Before the murders, he was a singer-songwriter on the fringe of the Los Angeles music industry, chiefly through a chance association with Dennis Wilson, drummer and founding member of the Beach Boys. After Manson was charged with the crimes of which he was later convicted, recordings of songs written and performed by him were released commercially. Various musicians have covered some of his songs. Heinrich Himmler Heinrich Himmler (October 7th, 1900 - May 23rd, 1945) was one of the most powerful men in Nazi party during its rule of Germany - second only to Hitler in power Himmler was the overseer of the concentration camps, extermination camps and killing squads - he was the architect of the Holocaust (the mass murder of millions Jews as well as Roma, prisoners of war, Poles, communists, homosexuals, people with disabilities and other so-called "life unworthy for life"). The holocaust would not have happened if not for this man. He tried to breed a master race of Nordic appearance, the Aryan race. His plans for racial purity were ended by Hitler’s vanity in making rash military decisions rather than letting his generals make them, thus ending the war prematurely. Himmler was captured after the war. He unsuccessfully tried to negotiate with the west, and was genuinely shocked to be treated as a criminal upon capture. He committed suicide by swallowing a cyanide capsule he had bit upon. Lavinia Fisher Lavina Fisher (1793 - Feburary 18th, 1820) is said to be the first female American serial killer. She and her husband John lived in Charleston, South Carolina where they preyed on wealthy tourists. Lavinia interrogated the tourists about their lives, then invited them up to their hotel room where they were offered poisoned tea. Once they were out cold, her husband would stab them to death. One guest, John Peebles, was offered tea, but hated it; and secretly poured it out. But he found Lavinia's prying questions suspicious, so he slept in a chair in the room.instead of in the bed. When he discovered what she and her husband were up to, he jumped out and alerted the authorities. Lavinia tried to use her marriage to John to avoid being executed by claiming they could not execute a married woman. John allegedly converted to Catholicism, but he was executed. Now with no excuse, Lavinia threw herself off the gallows. But the noose did not snap her neck; it took about 15 minuted for her to die. It is said that she haunts the Old Charleston Jail. Attila the Hun Attila the Hun (406? – March of 453) was considered one of the most feared leaders of his time. After coming to power, he killed his brother, Bleda, so that no one in his family could oppose him. He mounted an attack on the Romans, both on their East and West sections, for the purpose of plundering gold and satisfying his psycho sadistic mind. One city, Naissus, was utterly destroyed, the corpses of its massacred citizens clogging up the Danube River for years. Many other cities would fall, and the poor citizens would be brutally slaughtered while Attila watched with delight. He used his fearsome reputation to create a massive extortions racket, gaining ever-increasing amounts of gold from the terrified Romans for the purpose of keeping him away. He would also impale deserters through the rectum, leaving them to die slowly over a period of two days. He was also a polygamist, and one of his wives fed him two of his sons for dinner out of jealousy for the boys' mother, though Attila, whose one redeeming quality was that he was apparently a loving father, did not know of this. Ed Gein Edward Theodore Gein (August 27th, 1906 July 26th, 1984) was an American serial killer also known as "The Mad Butcher". Gein is widely regarded among the most infamous serial killers in American history, his only two confirmed victims were Bernice Worden and Mary Hogan, however the real number is believed to have spanned much higher. Aside from the murders, Gein was known for human trophy collecting and robbed bones and flesh from many local graveyards in his hometown of Plainfield, Wisconsin were most of his crime were committed. Ed Gein was obsessively devoted to his mother, a religious fanatic. After her death, Gein began robbing graves—keeping body parts as trophies, practicing necrophilia, and experimenting with human taxidermy. He then turned to murder, killing at least two women in 1957. Gein inspired film characters Norman Bates (Psycho), Jame Gumb (The Silence of the Lambs) and Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre). Obsessively devoted to his mother until her death in 1945, Gein never left home or dated women. After she died, he became increasingly deranged and eventually began prowling cemeteries to unearth recently buried female corpses. He would cut off body parts and keep them as trophies, returning the corpses seemingly undisturbed to their graves. In 1954, Ed Gein turned from grave robbing to murder, a task he was less meticulous about. Police implicated him in the murders of two women in 1957. During the investigations, police learned that he had practiced necrophilia and experimented with human taxidermy. That same year, Gein pleaded not guilty by reason by insanity. He was found unfit to stand trial and committed to a mental hospital for criminals. Nearly ten years later, he would be declared fit to stand trial and was ultimately found guilty of murder. He was confined in various criminal psychiatric institutions, including the Central State Hospital in Wisconsin and the Mendota Mental Health Institute, where he died of respiratory and heart failure due to cancer, on July 26, 1984, at age 77. Fictional Inspirations Starscream Starscream is a Decepticon from many different continuities of the Transformers universe. An ambitious and treacherous sort of fellow, he most often gets his chance to lead after backstabbing or betraying Megatron in some form. Starscream is the treacherous Decepticon Air Commander and the deadliest of the Seekers. The self-proclaimed pride of the Cybertron War Academy, he's famous not only for his incredible skill, but also for his limitless (and troublesome) ambition. Starscream believes that he is more suited for command than Decepticon leader Megatron. Thankfully for Megatron, Starscream's mutinous, power-grabbing plots are almost always transparent, and he can never muster up enough patience to complete a grandiose power play. Even on the few times he has taken command of the Decepticons, he quickly loses control of a situation, but is too arrogant to realize when he's in over his head. He never learns from his mistakes, but then again, Megatron doesn't either, seeing as how he's never turned Starscream into slag. Despite his constant failures, Starscream believes it is only a matter of time before he prevails—his destiny is inevitable. Harley Quinn Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel (also known as Harley Quinn) is a villainess from the Batman series, and one of the many major antagonists of DC Comics. She is the Joker's self-proclaimed girlfriend and henchgirl. Harley Quinn first appeared in his Batman cartoon. According to the comic book canon, she was interning at Arkham Asylum as a psychologist when she met the Joker. She got overly fixated on him and started believing she loved the Joker. She does whatever she has to do to achieve the Joker's approval. She also allies herself frequently with Poison Ivy. Depending on the writer and story, Joker either doesn't love her and just manipulates her into doing what he says or he can love her, but is just very vituperative and abusive. Grand Admiral Thrawn Mitth'raw'nuruodo, better known by his core name Thrawn and his alias "Grand Admiral Thrawn", is a major antagonist in the Star Wars universe. A Chiss male, Thrawn was eventually promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral by Emperor Palpatine. In the Legends continuity he is the main antagonist of Heir to the Empire and Dark Force Rising and the secondary antagonist of The Last Command. In the new Canon continuity he appears as the main antagonist in the third season of Star Wars Rebels and as the titular main protagonist of Thrawn. Demencia Demencia is a protagonist villainess of the 2017 miniseries Villainous. She is the crazed assistant of Black Hat and a assumed resident of his manor. Demencia appeared as energetic, hysterical, and wild, craving for destruction. She also seem to be in love with Black Hat, as shown further in The Perception of Evil when Demencia created a muscular version of him and lovingly clings to him. She is voiced by Meli G in the original Spanish dub and by Melaney Sems in the English dub. Yuno Gasai Yuno Gasai is the main female protagonist of the anime/manga series Future Diary (Mirai Nikki in Japanese). She is the second diary owner in the Survival Game and she is the owner of the "Yukiteru Diary/Diary of Future Love" and has an obsessive crush on Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's personality is an ambiguous one: For the most part she's a sweet, feminine and sometimes shy girl when around Yukiteru Amano. However, this masked her darker side, which is that of a ruthless, cold, and calculating psychopath who has little, if any, problem in using others for her ends, which are her and Yukiteru's survival. She will resort to cruel and mostly violent methods that most of the time end in bloody deaths, of either the Diary Holder or any follower, effectively making her a Yandere at its extremes. She is also prone to jealousy, as she grew completely enraged when Tsubaki Kasugano and Aru Akise kissed Yuki in front of her, going so far as to call the former a whore in the dub. Shuu Tsukiyama Shuu Tsukiyama is a villain turned anti-hero and is one of the major characters of the supernatural dark fantasy manga/anime series Tokyo Ghoul. He's an infamous ghoul who goes by the name of Gourmet and was a member of the Ghoul Restaraunt until he betrayed the organization. He's obsessed with Ken Kaneki and wants to devour his flesh and taste his blood. Tsukiyama is a sohpisticated and well-read gentlemen. He has a spoiled and narcissitic nature and is always loud and flamboyant when meeting with other characters. He has a deep obsession with Kaneki and does whatever it takes to taste his flesh and gets more obsessed after he hears that Kaneki had commited canibalism and has a kakuja. In Tokyo Ghoul:re however his personality dramatically changes. He's now sad and depressed as Kaneki is gone and Sasaki replaces him. He continues to obsess over him and stays indors and isolated fromt he rest of the outside world constantly. He's also in intense emotional issues as he's essentially emotionally broken. Sonozaki Shion Shion Sonozaki is one of the main antagonists of the Higurashi franchise. During two of the many arcs in the series, she is portrayed as a villain, killing off most of the other characters, excluding Rena and Oishi. Shion Moved to Hinamizawa after a long time at a boarding school else where in Japan. Here she found her sister Mion Sonozaki, the only character not to kill anybody, who would have taken her in if her Grandmother wouldn't force her to torture herself for it. After a while she was saved from a group of bikers by a boy named Satoshi Houjo. She fell in love with him, even to the point of being the assistant manager for his baseball team to get more time around him. Her grandmother found out she was there, and that she was in love with one of the members of the "traitorous" Houjo family, she was forced to tear her nails off with a traditional Japanese torture weapon often refered to in the anime as the Nail Ripper. A while after, Satoshi goes missing. This drives her to a point of almost breaking. The thing that broke her though was when Keiichi gave a doll to Rena instead of her. This caused her to go on a strategic but violent murderous rampage, so that she could get revenge on all of the people who were involved in Satoshi's death. Having killed her grandmother, the village chief, Rika, Satako, Mion, and Keichii, she falls off the a ledge on the 8th floor of the hospital she was in. Rena was the sole survivor of the arc. Accelerator Accelerator is the name used to refer to the strongest esper currently residing in Academy City. He is the second protagonist of the Science Side in the Toaru Majutsu no Index series. First appearing chronologically in Toaru Majutsu no Index as an antagonist, he later becomes the primary male protagonist of the Science Side after being defeated by Kamijou Touma. His journey to a more "heroic" role in the story progresses after meeting and saving Last Order, and is forced into an ironic twist of fate where his life now depends on the Sisters, clones he previously killed by the thousands. He is also a major antagonistic character in Toaru Kagaku no Railgun and the main protagonist of Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator. The Riddler The Riddler (real name: Edward Nigma) is a supervillain in the Batman comics and media (as well as in the DC universe in general). He is obsessed by riddles, and always leaves clues for the ones trying to solve his crimes. He believes himself to be smarter than and superior to all other humans. The Riddler cannot stand the fact that Batman keeps outsmarting him, and keeps trying to find puzzles and riddles that even the Batman can't solve. The Riddler is also one of the few people that managed to find out the Batman`s true identity. Hisoka Hisoka Morow, also known as Hisoka, Hisoka the Magician and Grim Reaper, is one of the main antagonists of the anime/manga series Hunter x Hunter. He is a former associate of the Phantom Troupe and a magician/serial killer who is always in search for strong opponents, going so far as to spare those who have great potential, such as Gon Freeccs and Killua Zoldyck. To Gon and Killua, he is both their enemy and ally based on the situation. Lianq Qi One of Alphard Alshua’s top lieutenants who affectionately refers to Alphard as an elder sister, she has hinted to have been with Alphard ever since she and Siam had gone their separate ways. Liang Qi has been through many missions with Alphard, all the while becoming closer to her. Alphard goes into hiding, making Liang Qi write her a note saying it was from Siam to get her back. Her plan backfires when Alphard discovers it was Liang Qi who sent the note, and is about to kill her when she says for Cummings to kill her instead. Cummings refuses and in despair Liang Qi runs off and swallows some experimental drugs so to make her gain abilities like Canaan that Alphard could like, but ignoring Cummings' warning of their incompleteness, Liang Qi suffers from the side effects and becomes even more deranged, and is eventually mercy-killed by Cummings, who cries at the death of his superior. Ladd Russo Ladd Russo is a violent hitman formerly affiliated with the Russo Family. He is known for his bloodlust and obsession with killing anyone who thinks that they're safe from death. Between December 30-31, 1931, Ladd hijacks the Flying Pussyfoot with his followers. During the journey he loses his left hand and the flesh off his forearm to the Rail Tracer, and he is subsequently arrested by the police. He spends the next few years in Alcatraz, where he meets fellow inmates Isaac Dian and Firo Prochainezo and finally comes face to face with Huey Laforet in 1934. A couple months later, he's released from prison in February 1935; soon after Ladd's release, Luck Gandor hires him as extra muscle for their group at the party at Ra's Lance. Ladd remains unabashedly eager for an opportunity to kill Huey. Karis The Demon commander in charge of causing the civil outbreak in Sander. A former associate of Luciela she is a high ranking demon working alongside Ran. Karis was once an acquaintance of Luciela in the Demon World. When Lu was able to escape to the material world in her child form, Karis was alerted of her escape and pursued soon after. A week after Lu's escape, Karis arrived in Lanox, backed in a corner she had killed Ciel. However Lu contracted and fused with Ciel and attempted to flee from Karis through the Backalley of Lanox. There the newly contracted duo fought Karis, driving her away. Jack the Ripper - Assassin of Black Assassin of "Black" ("黒"のアサシン, "Kuro" no Asashin?) is the Assassin-class Servant of Reika Rikudou of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Originally summoned by Hyouma Sagara, Reika becomes her Master shortly after. She is one of the Servants of the Protagonist of the Grand Order conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Assassin's True Name is Jack the Ripper, the Legendary Serial Killer (伝説の連続殺人鬼, Densetsu no Shiriaru Kirā?). Although there are numerous theories about who Jack the Ripper could have been, she is one interpretation of the series of gory murders in 19th Century England. Her true nature is that of a collection of wraiths born from the aborted children of prostitutes in Whitechapel, London. Because she is a collection of wraiths and not a single entity, piercing her heart will not lead to her immediate death, but the spillage of said wraiths. Rize Kamishiro'' Rize Kamishiro (神代 利世, Kamishiro Rize) is a very known and infamous ghoul within the series and sets her eyes on Ken Kaneki one day and tries to eat him one night but is then harmed by steal beams falling on her and is then captured and harvested by Professor Kanou and has her organs transplanted into Kaneki. She serves as one of the five main antagonists of the Tokyo Ghoul franchise, alongside Akihiro Kanou, Eto Yoshimura, Seidou Takizawa and Nimura Furuta. Rize Kamishiro is a ghoul who escaped from the organization V, and the foster daughter of Matasaka Kamishiro. She is known under her nickname Binge Eater. Because of her eating habits, Rize was a threat to most ghouls of the 11th ward and 20th ward. She is the donor of the kakuhous that were in the transplant surgery used to transform Ken Kaneki, Kurona and Nashiro Yasuhisa, and Kichimura Washuu into one-eyed ghouls. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Fallen Hero Category:Complete Monsters Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Balam Alliance Category:Triggers Hell Category:Demon Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Sister of Hero Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Niece Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Monsters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Scary Characters Category:Perverts Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sith Empire Category:The Dreaded Category:Alternate Form Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Order of Terror Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Characters from Future Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Traitors Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Mass Murderers Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Blondes Category:The Heavy Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Evil Counterparts Category:CIS Productions Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Torturers Category:Child Murderer Category:Poisoners Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Human haters Category:God haters Category:Love Haters Category:Child Haters Category:Crime Bosses Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Mutants Category:Mutilators Category:Immortals Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Former Humans Category:Xenophobes Category:Racists Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Teenage Villains Category:Second in Command Category:Sorceress Category:Assassins Category:Cowards Category:Soul Stealers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Extortionists Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Sibling Category:Cannibals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Generals Category:Terrorists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Narcissist Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Rapists Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Sadomasochists Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Minion Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Cheaters Category:Tricksters Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Gaolers Category:Heretics Category:Curse Users Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Dark Legacy Category:Enforcer Category:Evil from the past Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Frauds Category:Liars Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Child Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Alchemists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Apprentices Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:The Starscream Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Couteau Family Category:Criminals Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Emotion Eaters Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree Killers Category:Speedsters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Envious Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:God Killers Category:Harmony Haters Category:Haemokinetics Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Neo Nazis Category:Characters in Love with Katarina Couteau Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aurakinetic Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle